


Off Limits

by Marvinetta



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Terra Nova November Prompt post. It turned into a monster.</p><p><a href="http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/13367.html?thread=167735#t167735">The Book of Rules: Wash knows them all by heart, hell, some of them she wrote herself but this particular rule is new to her. What the hell does 'Lt. Washington is off-limits?' mean anyway?</a></p><p>Let's say that Taylor put that rule up from the very first day without Wash knowing it. Ssomehow she gains knowledge of its existence and confronts Taylor. by Mercscilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly makes mention of [ Welcome to the Jungle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/278656) in later chapters, but isn't required reading.

Alicia Washington sometimes forgot she was a female member of the species. She'd been running around in fatigues with a gun and barking orders at the boys so long they treated her like one. Sometimes it came in handy, because she never had to worry about things being awkward in the barracks or out in the jungle if someone needed a delicate area stitched up.

Sometimes though, she remembered she was a woman. And it bothered her to no end that she hadn't had a date in about 8 years. At first it was easy to write it off as a necessary evil of setting up the colony. Now that the colony could run itself for days without Taylor or herself there to baby it, getting a date kept inching closer to the top of her priority list.

A side effect of being one of the boys, and higher up the chain of command than just about everyone, meant she couldn't start her search in the barracks. Sadly, most of the guys who fit her type fell into the “unavailable” category because of those two reasons. Her silver lining was that a new pilgrimage would be showing up soon. Very few soldiers this time, mostly recruits and lottery winners. With a smile on her face, she finished strapping on her thigh holster and stared off into space.

“You alright Lieutenant?” Reynolds elbowed her as he went past, trying to knock her off balance. It was a game they'd started playing years ago.

“Just peachy.” She kicked under his foot as he retreated and smiled as he stumbled.

“Peachy? What kind of answer is that?” Reynolds waited by the door and fell into step slightly behind her. He sounded worried. “You don't seem the peachy type.”

“It means mind your own damn business,” Wash answered with a cheerful smile as they started their rounds around the fence. Her cheerfulness was a bit forced as she kept wondering why her being in such a good mood would make Reynolds worried. Forcing it to the back of her mind, she focused on the task at hand. She'd worry about her personal life after her shift.

\- - - - -

 

“Ms. Washington?” The voice wasn't familiar, and Wash turned around to figure out whom it was. Most of the pilgrimage was still with the medics, and Malcolm was rushing around greeting the people he'd requested. The dark haired botanist she'd seen Malcolm shaking hands with earlier was looking up at her with questioning eyes. She had already noted his eyes were just as dark as his hair, and she was worried she might start drooling at any time. She'd never seen a botanist built like this man before.

“ _Lieutenant_ Washington,” was Reynolds' annoyed response before Wash could reply.

“Ms. Washington works just as well,” Wash smiled at the man before turning and glaring at Reynolds. Making sure to use a sickening sweet voice, she didn't let the niceness reach her eyes as she forced Reynolds to look at her. “Go check on Malcolm, make sure all his recruits got here in one piece, please.”

Reynolds visibly bit back a reply and walked off, annoyance very apparent in his posture. Not sure what his deal was, Wash turned back to the botanist who was waving off the medic and trying to stand up. With a smile, she patted his shoulder and braced a foot on the log next to him.

“Let the medics do their jobs. It's a bit of a hike back to Terra Nova,” Wash focused on looking out over the group of people who were getting acclimated to the bright light. Sometimes she forgot she'd been just like them. “I'm sorry, but I missed your name earlier when Malcolm overloaded me with introductions.”

“Brian Dullaney,” he smiled brightly and Wash couldn't help but smile back. “I was wondering when we'd be starting the trip back. I'd like to get set up and working as soon as I can.”

“Once the medics clear everyone, we'll start. It's better to make sure everyone is healthy now instead of having to stop in the middle of the jungle to repair someone.” Wash felt eyes on her and turned to see Reynolds and Reilly talking in low tones. Reilly had the decency to look away quickly, but Reynolds held her gaze until she arched an eyebrow at him. He turned and started talking to a nearby medic.

“Everything alright? You look a little annoyed.” Brian's voice was faintly accented, but she couldn't place it.

“Everything is just peachy.” Wash sighed as the lead medic gave her the sign everyone was ready to go. “We'll be moving out soon, make sure you follow all the orders you're given because this jungle is extremely unforgiving.”

“Yes ma'am,” Brian punctuated his words with a small salute and a flirtatious grin. “I'll do my best to make sure the fair maiden doesn't have to rescue me.”

Wash giggled, which she thought she'd forgotten how to do, and turned away before anyone noticed her stupid smile. With one last glance over her shoulder at Brian, she slipped back into soldier mode and started the rehearsed speech designed to get everyone to the gate safely.

\- - - - -

“Sir, you can't do this.” Wash was livid and knew she was bordering on insubordinate. “I have plans this weekend and I was promised the time off. Reilly is more than capable of handling that communication outpost check up.”

“As long as you're under my command, yes I can do this.” There was a vein twitching in Taylor's neck that was giving away how angry he was. For some reason that infuriated Wash even further.

“What the hell is going on here?” Wash slammed her hands down on his desk and watched his jaw clench. Normally that would be her cue to back off, but she was beyond the point of caring. “You've been running me ragged for over a month. I've had to cancel personal plans 5 times because you've got some wild hair up your ass about me doing everything personally. If you're angry with me over something and this is punishment, just fucking say it. I'm sick of this passive aggressive bullshit.”

“Are you done?” Taylor's voice was low and Wash felt a twinge of regret. He looked like he was either about to have a stroke or shoot her.

“Actually, yes,” She slammed her gun down on the desk so hard she was surprised the glass didn't crack. “I'm taking two weeks paid sick leave under by law article 27, subsection 4. Unless we come under attack directly I can not be forced back to my post until my sick leave is up.”

“You seem pretty damn healthy to me.” Taylor's voice was still tight and he was gripping the arm of his chair so hard Wash thought it would break.

“Consider it a mental health issue then,” Wash snarled and slammed her backup gun and badge down on the desk as well. For good measure she tossed her largest knife on the pile. “Anything else, sir?”

She knew she had practically spat out the “sir” and she could tell Taylor was reaching the end of his patience. His jaw clenched a few times until he finally broke eye contact to look at the pile of weaponry on his desk. Something changed in his expression briefly before he erased all emotion from his face entirely.

“Keep those with you. You might need them.” Taylor's voice was still low, but he sounded less angry. He gave her one last glance and walked out of the room. At the door he paused. “Enjoy your time off.”

As the anger left her body, she felt a little lightheaded. Gathering up her pile of discarded weapons, Wash suddenly felt sick. They'd crossed a line just now, and she wasn't sure if or how they'd recover from it. Knowing if she went after him now, they'd just fight again, Wash exited his office and hurried towards the barracks. She wanted to be in private before everything she'd just said to her commanding officer and oldest friend sank in.

“Lieutenant, wait up.” Reynolds wasn't bothering to be quiet as he jogged up behind her. “Alicia, wait.”

“I'm off duty, Mark. If you have any concerns please take them to Guzman or Commander Taylor.” Her voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears and she ducked into the barracks.

“Yeah, I heard.” Reynolds lowered his voice and followed her to the small private room she'd managed to commandeer. “You guys weren't exactly quiet.”

“How much did you hear?” Dropping her guns into the small gun safe next to her bed, she sank down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. “And who else heard?”

“I'm pretty sure it was just me who heard specifics, I was trying to intercept you before you went into his office.” Reynolds sat on the edge of the bed without invitation and sighed heavily. “I was hoping to talk you out of whatever you were about to do, you looked pissed this morning.”

“I haven't had a day off in 34 days. I've had my leave canceled repeatedly, and I've spent more time OTG in the past month than I did the past year. I wanted to know why.” With a laugh, she slammed her hands down on the bed. “Why is it the first time in years I actually get a guy interested in me, it all goes to shit?”

“I'm surprised you don't realize why.” Reynolds was staring at the floor, looking like he hoped it would swallow him whole. “You're smart.”

“What do you know that I don't?” It was an order more than a question, and Reynolds flushed. “Mark what do you know?”

“We all know. Even Maddy asked me about it last week.” He looked miserable. “Until that botanist showed up, everyone knew, uh, thought you and the Commander had a thing.”

“Excuse me.” Wash sat up straighter and pinned Reynolds with a hard stare. “Define 'thing'.”

“You can just tell some people are together, you know?” His sentence trailed off as he obviously struggled for more words. He stumbled on something mentally and ran with it. “Maddy said it's how you guys look at each other when you don't think the other is watching. How you're always hiding how you're worried about each other. And uh, please don't get mad at this next part.”

“I'll try real hard,” Wash had felt hope bubbling up inside her for a moment until Reynolds had said the last line. “Spit it out.”

“You're off limits.” Reynolds flinched as he said the words, like he was expecting to be struck by lightening.

“What?” Any hope got stamped out by anger. She had a vague idea of where this was heading.

“You're off limits. Taylor's always made it clear that you aren't - ” Reynolds paused and gave her a pleading look. At her glare he kept going. “He's never actually said anything directly. It's just the way he acts, like – you know. Like you're off limits.”

“Off limits.” The ice in her tone made Reynolds sink into himself.

“It sounded more romantic when Maddy talked about it.” Shrugging apologetically, Reynolds stood and motioned to the door. “So can I leave before you shoot the messenger?”

“How long have you known?” She flopped back against the bed and covered her face with her hands again. There were a lot of places her brain wanted to go with the information, and she was trying to get a hold of it.

“Pretty much since I got here. I tried flirting with you a few times when I first came through, and every time the Commander caught me doing it, I had to run extra drills or do latrine duty. He's pretty good at intimidating people while you're busy with your speeches.” Reynolds kicked at her boot lightly. “You alright? I mean, for-real alright not that bullshit you give us when you just want to be left alone.”

“So you thought this whole time that I was sleeping with the Commander.” The implications of that statement were eating at her.

“Yeah, it didn't bother anyone, it's just a fact. Like, don't go into Slasher territory, don't eat anything yellow you find in the jungle, Lieutenant Washington is off limits.” He kicked at her boots again.

“Go away.” She swung her leg out aimlessly, not really caring if she kicked him or not. “This is terrible.”

“Okay, I'm gonna let you sulk for a while, but you're still running with us in the morning. Sick leave or not. Everyone slacks off if you're not there to make us hustle.” Reynolds closed the door quietly behind him and Wash threw her pillow it as soon as it clicked shut.

\- - - - -

 

“Lieutenant, can I talk to you for a minute?” Wash slowed her pace so Skye could catch up. They didn't talk much normally, so it put Wash on guard. Generally the girl was a harbinger of bad news, trouble just loved her.

“Sure, but I'm off duty so if it's urgent you'll have to find Reynolds or Guzman.” As the girl fell into step next her, Wash scanned the fence out of habit.

“I hope you don't mind me being so invasive but I'm really concerned about what's going on with you and the Commander.” Skye's voice was low and she was clearly upset. Wash stopped in the middle of the path and turned so she could loom over the girl.

“I'm going to make this very clear, and I'm only going to do it once so I hope the rumor mill does it's job fairly quickly.” Wash felt a little bad as Skye visibly paled. “There is nothing, nor has there ever been, anything going on with myself and the Commander outside our professional relationship. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am, but-” Skye grabbed Wash's elbow as the older women tried to walk away. “There's something on his end and he's been really upset lately. And I should probably tell you about some of the things I've heard so you're not caught off guard if you hear them. Please?”

“Skye,” brushing the girl's hand from her arm, Wash grabbed Skye's shoulders and gave her the calmest look she could muster. “Whatever is wrong with the Commander is his own fucking problem.”

Before the girl could recover from the blunt statement, Wash turned and went back to her brisk pace. She had a good idea about what crap was floating around the colony right now. But on an empty stomach there wasn't much to be done but be cranky.

\- - - - -

 

“I appreciate the concern, Rebecca, but I assure you our situations are totally different.” Wash forced herself to stop grinding her teeth as Rebecca Milner nervously shredded a napkin across the table from her.

“I'm just saying that my situation is a good warning of why a couple should actually work on their issues instead of straying outside the relationship.” Her face was full of good intention, which pissed Wash off even more.

“The only relationship I'm in right now is which my lunch. And you're killing my appetite.” All traces of politeness were gone and Rebecca stood up quickly.

“Sorry to have bothered you,” Rebecca stammered and smoothed out her apron. “It's just been really tense around here the past few weeks, especially today, and I thought maybe if you knew maybe you'd fix it.”

“I'm not the one causing this fucking problem, so I don't know why I need to fix it.” Wash slammed her fork down, causing several nearby eavesdroppers to jump. Before she could stand up and storm out of the mess hall, Reilly sank into the seat across from her with a placating smile.

“Gonna eat that, ma'am?” Reilly's tone was tight, but she was trying to sound calm.

“Help yourself, so long as you don't talk about the problem that seems to be affecting the colony right now.” Shoving the plate across the table, Wash sank back into her chair and watched everyone in the mess hall trying to pretend like they weren't listening in.

“Was just going to ask if you're still going on the run with us in the morning.” With her hands spread in the universal sign for 'don't hurt me', Reilly looked over the remains on the plate. “It won't be the same if you're not there to keep us all on our game.”

“Reynolds already asked me about it, I'll be there.” Wash gave a genuine smile, because she really did enjoy the monthly runs she made her unit go on. Despite the mud, and the constant threat of dinosaurs and Sixers, everyone seemed to enjoy the OTG excursion from the colony to one of the communication outposts and back. “And don't think that since I'm off duty I'm gonna go easy you kids.”

“Wouldn't doubt that for a minute, ma'am.” Popping a bite in her mouth, Reilly was gone just as swiftly as she'd appeared.

Wash stood and dumped her plate in the bus tub and headed out into the sunlight. When she'd requested two weeks off, she hadn't really thought about what exactly she was going to fill that time with. With a heavy sigh she wandered towards the Research building, hoping Brian wasn't involved in anything too complicated.

\- - - - -

“And so now everyone thinks I left the Commander to be with you. Which makes me wonder how many people think I earned my job the old fashioned way,” Wash propped her feet up on the railing of Brian's house and kept her voice low so the people walking past would just see a happy couple sitting on the porch. Brian handed her a glass of something that smelled less alcoholic than she was planning on. “I hate this colony right now.”

“That's not true. If you hated the colony you wouldn't be getting up at 4am to go run around in the mud with your unit while you're off duty.” Sinking into the chair next to hers, Brian propped his feet up near hers and raised his glass for a toast. “And judging by how your unit has been treating the Commander, I'm pretty certain you earned your job the right way.”

“What do you mean? Please tell me they aren't being insubordinate little shits.” Groaning, Wash ignored the toast and glared out into the night.

“Not insubordinate per se, but they keep asking when you're going to be back. Guzman told him you run survival camp differently and that maybe Reynolds should take over instead so that the new people feel more comfortable. It's sort of like watching children pick sides when their parents are arguing. Except in this case they're all siding with Mom.” Brian didn't even bother to look anything but cheerful as he clinked his glass against hers anyway. “Your unit may be misinformed, but they are loyal to you. There's only one way to earn that kind of respect, Alicia, and you know that.”

“They're going to get in trouble. I taught them better than that.” Picking at a stray thread on her pants, she couldn't help but notice Taylor making his rounds. Soon he'd be passing Brian's porch. She wondered if she could make it inside without looking like she was fleeing.

“Just sit there and look pretty, I can see you judging the distance to my door,” Brian laughed softly. She glared at him over the rim of her glass.

“Hope that's non-alcoholic,” Taylor's voice didn't give away any signs he was upset as he slowed in front of the porch. “Heard you're still doing the run in the morning.”

“It is, sir. I am.” Wash fell back on years of training and the few manners her parents instilled in her. Minimal information in the coolest tone possible. She searched his face for any hint of all the emotional turmoil people had constantly been telling her about all day, but she couldn't find any in the low light.

“Care to join us, Commander? I was just about to tell Alicia about this mouse-like creature that spits the most foul smelling secretion - which Malcolm found out the hard way.” Brian motioned to one of the empty chairs next to him. “And I have something stronger for those of us who aren't planning on running around in the predawn jungle.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I have things I need to finish up.” Taylor never once looked at Brian, and Wash saw a flicker of something in his eyes before he turned away. “Enjoy your date.”

Her fingers clenched around her glass and she had the sudden urge to throw it at him. As his figure disappeared around the corner, she dropped her feet to the ground and tapped one foot angrily. Brian took the glass from her fingers and rubbed her knee idly.

“I probably shouldn't tell you that when we first started this, I had five soldiers warn me that the Commander didn't take kindly to people moving in on you.” His voice was low again, and he squeezed her knee until she looked at him. “Taylor even asked me this morning, apparently after you screamed at him in his office, if we were serious.”

“The fucking nerve.” Wash suddenly wished she'd given in to the urge to throw the glass.

“I didn't really give a straight answer. I hope you don't mind.” Pulling his hand away, Brian went back to slowly rocking his chair.

“That's fine.” Wash leaned back in her own chair and watched the nightly patrol go past. All of them called a greeting to her and saluted. None of them acknowledged Brian. “Maybe you should have confessed that you prefer women who don't sleep with guns. Might make life easier on us.”

“Actually it's the knives that worry me,” Brian laughed and waved as one of his interns went past. The girl gave Wash a wary look before giving a tight smile and hurrying off. “I honestly think everyone in the colony thinks we're dating.”

“Maybe I should scream at you in your office to clarify things.”

“Be careful, I have a mouse that spits. I'm not afraid to defend myself.”

\- - - - -

The jungle run went smoother than normal, which made Wash nervous because something always went wrong. After showering and joking around with the unit as everyone got dressed for the rest of the day, she realized that she had nothing else planned. Her two-week leave stretched out in front of her like an endless abyss and she slumped into one of the chairs in front of the barracks. She had several books she'd been meaning to read, so that was a good place to start.

It seemed everyone wanted to look at off-duty Lieutenant Washington because by dinnertime she had three plates full of food and three additional books downloaded to her pad. Rebecca Milner had brought by food at lunch, with an apology and some sunscreen in case Wash was planning on sitting in the sun all day. Maddy Shannon had brought by a plate of food, and asked for advice about her relationship with Reynolds, which had Wash genuinely smiling by the end. At the end of the day Brian had brought a plate of fruit by for dessert, along with reports on small rodents that were running around the colony spraying people like tiny little skunks.

“I know you're off duty, but I'm sure you'd want to know. Maybe you can come by the Research Lab tomorrow and help me figure out a way to get rid of the little buggers in a humane and stink free way.” Brian picked through all three plates and sat quietly while Wash read the report. As soon as she lowered the pad, he smiled. “Heard you had a lot of visitors today.”

“Yeah. Apologies and peace offerings abound.” Wash waved over her little domain of food and lotion. “What about just standard rat traps?”

“They excrete that stuff when they die.” Brian watched several soldiers jog past, their curiosity barely concealed. “They do it when they're stressed, when they're mating, when they're scared, when they die. It seems the only time they aren't being stinky little bastards is when they're eating or asleep.”

“So find something that makes them sleep and drug their food.” Wash shrugged and peered at her pale legs. “I think I should thank Rebecca for the sunblock. I might have burned sitting out here this long.”

“Maybe tomorrow you can buy a bikini and sun yourself on the roof of the barracks.” Reynolds appeared and looked longingly at the plate of food Maddy had dropped off. “Are those Maddy's biscuits with gravy?”

Passing the plate to Reynolds, she waved him off. Shifting so her legs were still in the fading light, Wash sighed heavily. She'd read half the books already, and even with the task of figuring out how to drug and remove stinky rodents, she was going to be bored again soon.

“You know, you could always take a few days until the boredom really sets in and ask to be put back on active duty,” Brian didn't even bother looking up from his pad. “Or you could just wander around and ask people if they need help. There seems to be a lack of civilian guidance around here. Everything, even the school and market, are designed with military standards.”

“I'm only a civilian for two weeks,” Wash poked at his screen and smiled as he glared at her. “Plus I helped design all of it. We needed to make sure everyone and all buildings are ready in case of an attack.”

“But not all the people and buildings serve a full time military purpose. Kids should have a play ground.” Shrugging, Brian scooted his chair out of her reach and went back to his pad.

“You're trying to find stuff for me to do.”

“Well, the rodents won't keep us busy forever.”

“Those are going to be some epic famous last words.”

\- - - - -

Latrine duty got bumped up a rung on the ladder of shit jobs once Wash and Brian figured out how to sedate the skunky mice. The new worst job in the colony was taking the boxes of mostly asleep rodents back into the jungle and dumping them out. They generally woke up half way there, and when dozens of them panicked and started spraying it was a horrific smell. Wash was working through a list of things that might repel them, because gathering up unconscious mice and tossing them into the woods was only a temporary fix. Battling the rodents was quickly becoming a full time job.

Building a playground for the children turned out to be a battle, as well. After coming up with a plan that used minimal resources, preferring natural materials, Wash had gone to Taylor to ask for permission. The Commander didn't feel the few resources she was requesting were going to be “well spent”, which resulted in another screaming match. Wash was still seething the next day as she helped Leah and her class paint a mural of their favorite dinosaurs on one of the exterior walls of the school. 'Help' mostly consisted of holding them up so they could paint higher. It was a surprisingly good workout.

“Thank you for trying to get us a playground,” Leah added a wide swatch of purple to a dinosaur Wash couldn't recognize.

“Oh, you'll get one. I'll figure something out. I'll be back tomorrow to help you guys finish up this wall. My arms are too tired for more painting today.” Lowering the little girl to the ground, Wash noticed Taylor making his way towards the school. When he got waylaid by someone asking a question, Wash took the opportunity to cut through the school and head towards the barracks. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him after the previous morning's debacle.

As she washed her hands in the small bathroom, she looked out into her tiny private room. She'd moved in there only a few months back both to give her unit a break from having her hovering, and to give herself some privacy. As she looked at the bed, she got an idea. She was halfway through taking the bed apart when she heard Taylor's boots behind her.

“What you up to, Wash?” His tone was a careful mix of lightness and calm. She paused briefly, and decided to ignore him. “Didn't figure you for the cold shoulder type.”

“Didn't figure you as the stingy bastard type.” She glared over her shoulder and was annoyed to see him leaning against the door frame like he was welcome. “It's my bed. I can do what I want with it.”

“So you're going to circumvent my refusal for materials by using your bed instead?” Taylor sounded amused.

“Seems to be the plan so far.” She pulled a screw out of the frame and smiled as the entire thing crashed to the ground in a heap. “I slept in the barracks for years, I can do it again.”

“You're second in command now. You shouldn't be sleeping in the barracks with the grunts.” His voice was losing some of it's polished tone and giving away his annoyance.

“Well not all of us have an office we can sleep in.” She tossed the words over her shoulder at the same time as a hair flip and stood up to sorting the heap into neater piles.

“I'll give you the materials for a damn swing set. Put your bed back together, Wash.” The sigh of defeat made her turn around.

“Worried I might find other sleeping arrangements outside of the barracks if I don't?” Wash knew she'd just kicked a hornet's nest with that comment, but she stood her ground. Taylor's jaw clenched.

“I'm giving you the materials because you're right, the kids need to be kids and we should have built a playground years ago.” He pushed away from door frame to stand in front of her. “Whether or not you find other arrangements once the bed is back together is obviously none of my concern. You've made that apparent.”

“And you've made it very apparent that you want it to be your concern.” Pulling herself up to her full height she glared back at him. “Either make a play, or get off the field.”

Not really wanting to see his response she sank down to the floor and started putting the bed back together. Taylor hovered over her for several minutes as she angrily rattled pieces back in to place. Finally he left the room just as quietly as he'd entered.

Throwing her screwdriver down, Wash stared at the mess in front of her and wondered idly if Mira had any openings in her ranks.

\- - - - -

 

Her first week of leave behind her, Wash was starting to wonder if maybe she should make a career change. Apparently she had a knack for butting into people's business and fixing their problems. The mess hall had a spiffy new sign explaining the rules, the school had murals and a playground, the Research Lab was no longer feuding with the medical staff, the rodents were staying to their side of the fence, and the barracks now had a nightly game of cards that helped everyone de-stress and kept them from lining Boylan's pockets. The downside was she missed being in uniform, giving people orders, and shooting at things.

Sitting in her chair, the one Brian had written her name on just to annoy her, she sipped at some fruity beverage that he promised had more alcohol in it than the previous version. She was deep in thought when he set a tray down between them and handed her a plate. Taking it silently, she waited for him to explain what he'd cooked up this time.

“Nothing special tonight, I was tired so it's just finger food.” He happened to look up as he popped a bite in his mouth. Wash gave him a half smile and took another sip from her glass. “Uh-oh. Get into another screaming match I haven't heard about yet?”

“I told Taylor to make a play or get off the field the other day, and he's been avoiding me since.” Swirling her drink around in the glass, she leaned back and regretted her decision to wear a dress. She couldn't prop her feet up on the railing without giving the south tower a good show. “I've actually had fun this week. Maybe I should retire and be a professional busybody.”

“You aren't a busybody. You've done more in the past week for the colony than I've seen get done in the two months I've been here. I'd say it just needed a woman's touch, but you look like you miss stabbing people.” Brian dropped several things on her plate and stared at her. “You can keep running the civilian side of things once you're back in uniform. Delegating works in both worlds.”

“Yeah.” She pushed something around on her plate that looked like a deep fried turd and sighed again. “Things are going to be weird now.”

“Between you and Taylor?” Brian took the piece away from her and ate it. After he was done chewing he gave her a sad look. “I'm not going to lie. I'd hoped you'd have an epiphany while you were on leave and decide that your true calling was running the civilian side of colony life. That you'd get used to sleeping in, and laying in the sun during your breaks, and eating a home-cooked meal every night.”

“I kind of hoped I would to.” Wash gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Brian squeezed her hand back. “Someday when I find the woman who is perfect for me, and is willing to stay home and raise 6 or 7 kids, I'm hoping they'll call you Aunt Alicia. I might not have found my brood mare, but I think I've got a pretty good friend.”

“6 or 7? My god, last month it was 4.” Wash tugged her hand free with a look of horror. “By summer you're going to want 15.”

“15 of what?” Reynolds appeared from the shadows and sank down into a free chair next to Wash. He took her plate and helped himself to one of the fried turds.

“Kids.” Brian and Wash said at the same time and Reynolds choked on his food. Wash slapped him cheerfully on the back until he stopped coughing.

“15 kids? Seriously?” Reynolds' eyes were watering as he tentatively took another bite.

“No, he only wants 7 right now.” Wash stretched her legs out in front of her and decided to break the news to her subordinate before somehow word got out she was knocked up. “Brian and I aren't dating, Mark. We haven't been for a while.”

“Oh.” The word was nearly lost in the mouth full of food. Reynolds chewed quickly, an intent look on his face. Brian took the tray into the house with a soft touch to Wash's shoulder, seeming to realize she wanted to talk to Mark alone. “How long's a while?”

“We never really got past the flirting stage. He wants lots of kids and a family where everyone is home for dinner every night. I'm so not cut out for that lifestyle, and so we're just really good friends. It's nice to have someone I can talk to.” Wash poured a glass of the fruity beverage and handed it to Reynolds. “It's companionship until he finds the right woman or decides he can settle for a soldier who's hardly home and is going to bleed on the carpet occasionally.”

“You can talk to us.” Reynolds sounded almost hurt. “I mean, I thought you were a friend and not just my CO.”

“I am your friend. But being your CO comes first. Not only would it be inappropriate, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you about my sex life.” At her words, Reynolds flushed and took a quick drink. His grimace at the taste was remarkably similar to her own. “There's some things that I talk to Brian about, and he has no preconceived notions, and the only history he knows is what I tell him. It's nice. I'm sure you talk to Maddy and Reilly about different things than you do with me, or Adams.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Reynolds still looked unhappy, but he perked up as Brian brought out more food. “Hey what's that fried stuff, that shit is awesome.”

“Manners.” Wash kicked him in the shin and he grunted an apology. Brian chuckled and held the tray for Reynolds to reload his plate. “And shit is an appropriate word. It looks like deep fried scat.”

“It's actually a vegetable,” Brian patted her on the knee and gave Mark and conspiratory smile. “And even if it was a turd, everything is better fried.”

“That is so true.”

“Damn,” Wash rolled her eyes. “I think I think a stronger drink if you two are going bond.”

\- - - - -

Old habits died hard. Wash woke up and stayed perfectly still until she could make sure she wasn't dreaming. After a few moments, the faint sounds of someone searching her room shifted towards her tiny bathroom. Waiting until the door clicked carefully shut, Wash got out of bed and grabbed the nearest gun.

When the door reopened, Wash suddenly regretted not getting dressed before deciding to stand with her gun aimed at the door. Taylor arched an eyebrow at her and then politely turned his back. They both knew he'd seen her in less than a tank top and panties, but those situations had been entirely different.

“Is there a reason you're creeping around in my room at the ass crack of dawn?” Wash growled as she tugged a pair of pants on and dug in her bag for a baggy sweatshirt.

“I was checking for bugs. The electronic kind.” Taylor didn't sound sorry at all. “Normally I've been sweeping when you aren't in. Didn't mean to wake you.”

“How long have you seen searching my room without me knowing?” She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at his back. “I'm dressed now. You can turn around.”

“Just the past week. Shannon got a tip that someone's been bugging officer quarters since they aren't getting details like they used to.” Taylor turned and tucked his hands in his pockets. “I was going to read you in when your leave was over.”

“Anything else you were waiting to read me in on, since we're on the topic?” She still felt exposed even though she had on her ugliest clothing. Taylor was staring at her intently, and she couldn't get a read on his expression. Not enjoying the sensation, she went to making her bed.

“Nothing else important. Just some compliments about the work you've been doing on your vacation.” His tone was joking, but Wash didn't look at him. “I owe you an apology, Lieutenant.”

At that, she stopped tucking in the sheet and turned around. He still had his hands in his pockets but he was staring at the floor. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up and nodded at her.

“I did cancel your leave with a purpose. And I sent you OTG more than I should have.” He paused and looked at her again. Something on her face made him continue. “I interfered with your personal life because I didn't like your choice of a suitor.”

“Brian is a good man.” For some reason, Wash felt the need to defend him, despite her happiness at an apology.

“I know. I probably owe him an apology, too. But I'm sure you'll pass it along for me.” Taylor pulled his hands from his pockets and handed her a small drive. “This is all the information I have regarding the mole that's popped up while you've been on leave. You can wait until next week, or work on it now if you want.”

“Thank you, sir.” She took the drive and tapped it against her leg. With a nod, Taylor moved to exit her small room. “And Brian and I aren't dating, sir, but I'll pass the message along.”

Wash held her breath as Taylor paused with his hand on the door knob. Not knowing what drove her to blurt out that specific information, she wasn't sure what she felt as he nodded again and left her room. She was still standing at the edge of her bed with the flash drive in her hand several minutes later when Reynolds poked his head in to ask why the Commander had been there.

She waved the drive in the air, and hoped Reynolds would take the hint. As her door closed for the second time that morning, she flopped down on her bed and kicked the wall. She was never taking leave ever again.

\- - - - -


	2. A Minor Set Back

There was a commotion at the front gate. On instinct, Wash ran back to the barracks and tossed on her gear, and strapped into her weapons for the first time in over a week. Having the added weight felt odd at first, but as she jogged towards the gate, tugging her hair into a ponytail, she felt more relaxed than she had her entire vacation.

No one mentioned that she was technically off duty, she was given a sit rep and handed a pair of binoculars like she always was. Looking out over the gate, she grumbled to herself as the small rover bobbed and weaved at the feet of a Carnotaurus.

“Who's OTG?” Wash climbed down from the lookout post and Guzman fell into step beside her.

“Reynolds, and two science interns. Malcolm's rover sent word they're safe, he, the Sheriff, and Reilly are taking cover at the lab until we can get more guns out. Malcolm thinks they disturbed some weird mating ritual.” Guzman handed her a rifle and they stood side by side at the gate waiting to see if they could safely open it.

“Fire some shots at that thing,” Wash yelled up to the sonic canons at the same time Taylor appeared next to her. “Sir.”

“We can't open the gate with that thing so pissed off, it'll follow them right in.” Taylor grabbed the back of her armor and steered her towards an empty rover. “You drive, I shoot. We need to get that thing away from the colony. Guzman you're in charge.”

As she strapped in and fired up the engine she saw Brian hovering at the edge of the crowd with Doc Shannon and Maddy. She didn't have time to give him any type of acknowledgment before the gate was coming open and Taylor was shouting orders at her to drive right at the other rover. There was a twinge of guilt at the worried look on his face, but she'd have to deal with it later.

Any worries she'd had about her first day back to work being awkward were put to rest as she floored it out of the colony and past Reynolds. There was a bit of shock on his face as he realized who was driving, but whatever he said was lost to the sounds of roaring and sonic blasts. She spun around the feet of the dinosaur in a tight circle both to get it's attention and make sure the other rover was in the gate. Once she saw the gate closing, she aimed towards the jungle and floored it again.

She didn't bother to check if the dinosaur was following them or not, Taylor would let her know if it wasn't. Reaching out to grab his belt as a low branch nearly knocked him off the side of the rover, she spared a look behind them as they tore through the jungle.

It was one pissed off dinosaur. And she was happier to be back to work than she wanted to admit.

\- - -

Taylor covered her as she bolted from the rover into the science outpost. She returned the favor from the doorway. They barely got the security cage door closed when the dinosaur's angry roar rattled it, and then slammed its body against the building twice. They braced the door as best they could, and hurried back into the lab, making sure each door was closed and bolted behind them.

“Sorry for the mess, we weren't expecting company.” Jim Shannon's cheerful voice greeted them as they finally lowered their weapons and relaxed against opposite sides of the door.

“Ma'am, you're bleeding.” Reilly was suddenly in her space checking her hairline. She was going to have to make a note in the girl's file about her speediness.

“It's not mine, check the Commander.” Wash waved the girl's hands off and pointed to where Taylor was raising a hand to his own forehead.

“What do you know, it's mine.” He gave her his usual cheeky smile and a wink before letting Reilly drag him to one of the benches. Malcolm went for the first aid kit while Reilly inspected Taylor's scalp. Wash kept to the side and listened as Malcolm explained some weird Carnotaurus mating ritual the science team interrupted.

“How long are we going to be here?” Shannon was already pacing by the time Reilly had put a few stitches in Taylor's scalp. “How long can that dinosaur be pissed off that we cock blocked him?”

As if on cue, there was a horrible crash outside. Wash pulled up the security feed and watched as the Carnos rolled the rover over a few times, breaking off two tires. Shannon sighed heavily and started pacing again. Wash powered down the screen as the Carnos looked like it was mounting the rear axle.

“How are we on rations?” Taylor finally shooed Reilly away and started taking inventory of the small outpost. Wash figured none of the men were happy to be back, considering what happened last time they all got stuck here. “Any weird pathogens we should worry about?”

“We have enough rations for three people for a week. And no, there aren't any pathogens this time.” Malcolm started to pace and nearly collided with Shannon.

“Could you guys sit down? You're making me nervous.” Both men spun around, like they'd forgotten she was there. She pushed away from the wall and wandered towards the back. “Never mind. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when the Carnos stops trying to mate with the rover.”

“It's doing what now-”

“That's not physically possible-”

Both men hurried to the security feed and she heard them groan in unison as they saw the destruction. Wash skipped the infirmary, and kept wandering until she found a private room. There were no sheets on the bed, but she didn't care. Wrapping her jacket around her rifle, she propped her head against it and stared at the ceiling. Just as she started dreaming, the door hissed open.

“You awake, Wash?” Taylor's voice was low, like he actually expected her to be asleep after the noise.

“Yeah. Everything alright?” She started to sit up but he motioned her back down. Closing the door behind him, he looked around the small room. There wasn't much light coming in through the skylight, which meant she'd been dozing for a few hours.

“Shannon and Malcolm are arguing again and Reilly is briefing the colony. Everyone in the other rover is alright, and once they synthesize enough tranquilizer for the big guy, they're going to come extract us. Might be a few days though.” Taylor stopped at a cabinet and idly opened it before closing it and moving to the next piece of furniture. Wash sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Sir, you're pacing. What's wrong?” He stilled at her worried tone. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall.

“Normally you stitch me up.” There was a mixture of worry and hurt in his voice, and Wash just stared at him.

“So let me get this right. On my day off, I jumped in a rover with you without being asked, so you could shoot at a dinosaur to make it chase us into the jungle, but your feelings are hurt that Reilly was the one to stitch you up.” As the words spilled out of her mouth, she fought the urge to laugh. Taylor sank back into himself.

“So shoot me, I thought maybe you were still pissed off at me.” He shrugged and glared at her. “I'm glad you were at the gate though, Guzman's driving isn't as good as yours.”

“You're welcome. But it's my job to make sure you have the best back up when you go off on one of your crazy plans.” She punctuated her sentence with a shrug. “I'm sorry I didn't rush over to stitch you up. I'm a bit out of practice and it's not like you were bleeding that badly.”

“I just want things to go back to normal.” The honesty in his tone made her look up. Taylor was looking at the wall above her head. “It's not right when you're not around. You're supposed to be there next to me, knowing what I'm going to do and laughing at me when I inevitably get hurt doing something stupid. I'm sorry I messed that up.”

“Then fix it.” Wash pushed up off the bed and walked over to where Taylor was leaning.

“Yes ma'am.” With a smile, Taylor opened his arms and let Wash wrap hers around his neck. She held him until some of the tension left his body and he started rubbing her back absently. “I think this is the first time you've hugged me since you came through the portal.”

“Your body language doesn't exactly scream 'free hugs' even on your best days.” She whispered against his shoulder. “So can I get back to my nap now? Or is the Carnos still trying to make babies with the rover?”

“I stopped caring about the rover. Nothing to be done for a few days.” With a pat, Taylor pushed gently at her. “And you can either go back to your nap or take over cooking duty. If you don't cook I will, because I'm really hungry.”

“I think it might be worth suffering through your cooking again, just to watch everyone else's reactions. I don't think they've had the pleasure of a Nathaniel Taylor gourmet meal.” Wash was about to make another comment when there was a knock on her door, and then it swung open.

“Ma'am, I've lost Commander Taylor and he was asking about dinner and I am so sorry I'll go back to the kitchen and clean something or something.” Reilly's ramble was cut off by the door slamming shut.

“I guess I can't tell people there's nothing going on now.” Wash tightened her grip on Taylor and pressed her face into his shoulder with a frustrated groan.

“Well, I think we'd have been safe if my hand wasn't on your ass. I feel that, as a gentleman, I should apologize for ruining your reputation.” Taylor gave a small squeeze and then laughed as she punched his arm.

“This isn't funny.” She groaned and tried to pull away but he tugged her back. “I never realized how often they just barge into my quarters until recently.”

“Actually, it's pretty hilarious.” And with that comment, her normally stoic commander burst into a full belly laugh.

Finally extricating herself from his grasp, she left him alone in the room with his mirth and headed towards the kitchen. She could still hear him half way down the hall and purposefully ignored the curious looks of Shannon and Malcolm as she went past.

“Reilly, get away from the rations. I don't want food poisoning again.”

\- - - - -

“I hope you're not playing for money.” Taylor looked down at the cards on the table and gave Jim Shannon a sharp look.

“Because gambling is illegal and you'll have to take my badge away?” Shannon smiled brightly.

“No. Wash cheats.” Taylor grimaced as Wash kicked him in the shin.

“I don't cheat. You're just a sore loser.” Wash looked over the table once more and laid her cards down. “Gin.”

“How the hell -” Jim shuffled the cards around to confirm it and then looked up at Taylor. “I believe you.”

“I don't cheat, you're just bad at this game.” With a sweet smile, Wash gathered up the cards started shuffling. “We have enough people for Poker, Euchre, or Spades. No bets, I'd feel bad taking money from you whiners.”

“I happen to be very good at Euchre, Lieutenant. I should warn you I rarely lose.” Malcolm pulled up a chair. “Civilians versus soldiers?”

“I don't know what that game is.” Jim pushed away from the table as Taylor pulled a chair up.

“I know how to play.” Reilly called from the kitchen where she was clearing up the mess Wash had made cooking dinner.

“Boys versus girls then.” Handing the deck to Taylor, Wash gave him another sweet smile. “And I'll even give you a head start with stacking the deck - I mean, shuffling.”

“That's just rude.” Taylor took the cards and gave her a hurt look. “I'm not nearly as good at cheating at cards as you are, and we both know it.”

“I don't cheat at cards.” The denial echoed in the small space. Wash glared as Taylor winked at her, a second later he grimaced again.

“Stop kicking me under the table.”

“Stop saying I cheat at cards.”

“I'll stop saying it when you stop doing it.”

“Then you best go find your shin guards.”

“Could we maybe get the game started?” Malcolm took the deck from Taylor's hands and shuffled it briefly. Wash cut the deck without a word. Jim tried to hide his laughter, but failed miserably.

After a few minutes, everyone focused on the game play. The girls were barely ahead, but still winning. Malcolm was clearly annoyed at the score.

“Lieutenant, I am terribly sorry but I think I'm going to have to agree with the Commander that you do indeed cheat at cards.” Malcolm glared as Wash dropped a jack and picked up the trick.

“I prefer my theory that you just suck.” Wash dropped a card on the table cheerfully and shared a grin with Reilly. “Men are sore losers. Don't let them tell you otherwise.”

“You're counting cards.” Jim suddenly announced from a bench nearby. “I wonder why I didn't notice before.”

“You were too busy getting fleeced to figure out how she was doing it.” Taylor threw his card on the pile and pointed at Wash. “I warned you. She's ruthless when it comes to cards.”

“This is entirely unfair.” Malcolm watched dejectedly as Wash added another trick her side of the table.

“Don't worry ma'am. I won't let this libel and slander reach the barracks.” Reilly deadpanned.

“Your rudeness is contagious.” Taylor sighed at Wash. She shrugged.

“Sore loser.”

\- - - -

Sleep hadn't come easily that night. After the harmless flirting over cards, and a casual goodnight directed at the entire group, Taylor had excused himself and bunked down on one the beds in the infirmary. Every noise made her wake up wondering he was sneaking into her little room, and then she'd get mad at herself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

Remembering other excursions, she'd tried to wake up early enough to beat Taylor to the coffee pot. She hadn't even bothered to lace her boots, or tame her hair, to trek into the kitchen. When she saw him with a cup of steaming tar, she sank down on a stool and banged her head sharply against the counter once before giving him a look of utter defeat.

“Want a cup? You look like you could use a pick me up.” Taylor placed a mug in front of her with a cheerful expression. “Made it special for you this morning, cheater.”

“At least I'm not the only one who has to suffer.” Wash looked around for something to dump in the coffee to help the taste.

“Suffer what? We aren't playing more cards after breakfast are we?” Jim gave Taylor a conspiratory smile as he accepted his mug of tar. Wash waited patiently as Jim took a sip and promptly spit it back into the mug. “Dear god.”

“Oh come on, it's not that bad.” Taylor took another drink from his own mug.

“Oh, it really is.” Wash made a happy noise as she found a container of sugar. She dumped a hefty portion in to her own mug before handing it to Jim. “I apologize for bringing this punishment down on the rest of you.”

“What punishment?” Reilly asked innocently.

“The coffee.” Wash and Jim answered at the same time. Reilly grimaced and grabbed a glass of water.

“How do you people wake up and function so bloody early?” Malcolm stumbled into the room and dropped onto the stool next to Wash. “What is that smell?”

“Coffee, want some?” Wash held her mug under his nose and he nearly fell off the chair trying to get away.

“Alright, let's add the Commander to the list of people who aren't allowed in the kitchen.” Malcolm re-situated and glared at Taylor. “How did you survive when you had to eat your own cooking? I've never seen coffee butchered this badly before.”

“At least he isn't famous for giving half of Barracks 1 food poisoning.” Reilly had accepted her infamy with enough grace that Wash had been impressed. “I still feel bad about it.”

“What doesn't kill us makes us stronger.” Taylor put a mug in front of Malcolm and slapped him on the back. “Thanks for volunteering to cook breakfast, Dr Wallace. I guess you, Wash, and Shannon can alternate.”

“Oh no, I don't cook.” Jim shook his head violently. “I could barely scrape a meal together with 2149 food. We have limited rations and I don't want to be the reason we have to resort to cannibalism.”

“I hate mornings.” Malcolm stared into his coffee as Wash dumped a large amount of sugar into the mug. “How much bribery will it take to get you to cook breakfast until we leave?”

“Taking back all comments about me cheating at cards, and promising to never make such false accusations ever again.” Wash stirred the coffee briefly for him and tossed the spoon into the sink. She pushed the mug closer to him with a smile. “Otherwise we alternate.”

“I'll get started then.” Taking his first tentative sip, Malcolm grimaced. “Please beat him to the coffee pot tomorrow.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Watching as Taylor rounded the counter, Wash did her best to glare at him. As he got close to her stool, he leaned in until she could feel his breath against her ear.

“Might want to fix your hair before you do anything. Looks like you might have something nesting in there.” He kept his voice low enough that she was only person who heard it. Everyone looked at her expecting a reaction as Taylor straightened and headed towards the door. “I'll be checking in with the colony if anyone needs me.”

Wash kept her face perfectly devoid of emotion even as she felt both Jim and Malcolm staring at her. Reilly was idly wiping down the counter top and not making eye contact. Placing her mug gently on the counter she turned to Malcolm.

“So are you going to start cooking, or are you agreeing to my terms?”

\- - - - -

By noon the next day both Wash and Taylor were feeling the cabin fever. They'd been standing side by side at the security feed for at least two hours, making sure the Carnos was gone. The rover was a disaster. The security gate around the outer door was in shambles. Hopefully they'd be able to put it back together well enough to keep out the smaller threats.

“I should probably get a hazmat suit before I go digging around out there for supplies.” Wash wasn't normally off put by body fluids, but something about the off white residue all over the rear axle made her not want to go outside.

“Don't be too hard on the poor guy,” Taylor brushed his elbow against hers as he lifted his arm to change the angle of the feed. “I think that stuff is keeping all the other dinos away. Maybe it's his way of apologizing for being a territorial bastard.”

“I'd actually like a sample while you're out there. Perhaps if the smell is what is keeping everything else way, we can make something -” Malcolm paused mid-sentence at the stony look on Wash's face. He held up the small tube with a hopeful expression.

“You want a sample of dinosaur spunk, you can get it yourself after we clear the area.” The disgust in her tone made Taylor chuckle. Turning away from the feed she started putting her body armor on. “Reilly, go find some surgical gloves in the infirmary if you can.”

“Yes ma'am.” The younger woman hurried off, probably glad she'd been told to stay inside and keep an eye on the security feed.

“Get a pair for me, please.” Jim was suddenly at her side, holstering his own weapon.

“You're not going out there until we've cleared the area.” Wash finished latching her chest plate and met his stubborn stare. “I'm not joking around. You don't have any body armor and it's too dangerous to be outside without some right now. I'm not explaining to your wife that you got killed by stupidity.”

“Fine, but I'm just as sick of being cooped up here as you. I can help rebuild the security fence better than you can.” Jim pulled himself up straight and looked down his nose at her. “I'm taller.”

“You won't be if I shoot you in the leg.” Wash gave him a bright smile and pulled on the gloves Reilly passed her. “We'll let you know when you can come out.”

“Keep all these doors shut until we come back.” Taylor opened the first door and she followed him into the small hallway. “I don't want to risk something small sneaking in here while we're dealing with the larger problem.”

They waited until they heard the lock tumble into place before moving to the next door.

“Maybe I should have given Shannon my armor, I can already smell it.” Wrinkling her nose, Wash pulled her shirt up over her face to try and block out the smell. “Oh, it's repulsive.”

“The lady Carnos like it, don't be so judgmental.”

\- - - -

Wash felt someone poking at her side and let out a pained hiss. Opening her eyes was difficult, but she forced herself to. The first thing she saw were tree roots, which felt vaguely familiar for some odd reason. Another stabbing pain shot through her ribs and she focused on the head of curly hair squeezed next to her.

“Reilly what are you doing outside?” Wash tried to push the girl's hands away, but her limbs didn't want to work. Panic started to set in. “What's wrong with me?”

“Once I made sure all the bleeding was under control I gave you some pain medication. Don't worry ma'am, the extraction team is on their way and we'll be out of here soon.” Reilly finished poking at Wash and scooted closer. Once she was situated she draped a blanket across them.

“What are you doing here?” Struggling to remember how she ended up in a small cave under a tree with her subordinate, Wash gritted her teeth. “Fucking dinosaurs.”

“That's the short answer, yes.” Reilly gave her a small smile and Wash laughed once before realizing the motion hurt. “You were gathering some extra rations when the Carnotaurus came back. It attacked the rover again and you got hit by flying shrapnel as it bounced around. In the commotion you got cut off from the Commander and the lab. We were so afraid it was going to eat you, but you managed to crawl under this tree. The Carno's mate showed up and I convinced the Commander I was the best bet to come check on you while they did their thing.”

“You shouldn't have risked coming out here, you could have been eaten.” Wash tried to sound aggravated but the drugs were trying to pull her back under.

“Well, like I told the Commander, I'm faster than anyone else out here and the smallest. Both the Commander and Mr. Shannon wanted to come, but Dr. Wallace backed me up that neither of them could have made it through the opening here. If the Carnos noticed my mad dash across the field, they didn't act like it.” Resting her head against Wash's shoulder Reilly sighed. “Besides, you'd have done the same thing. Please try to get some rest now, ma'am.”

“Did you have to drug me so bad?” The small space seemed to be moving and Wash closed her eyes before she got sick.

“We were worried you might try to do something rash. The Commander asked me to up your dosage a bit so you'd stay put.” She didn't even sound apologetic. “Dr Wallace double checked how much I could give you safely, don't worry.”

“You're supposed to do what I say, not do what I do.” Not caring about how weak it might seem, Wash tugged Reilly's sleeve to pull her closer. She was cold and wanted human contact. “You should have stayed in the lab where it's safe.”

“Where's the fun in that, ma'am?”

Apparently it wasn't just Lieutenant Washington's rudeness that was contagious.

\- - - - -

The next time she woke up, she wasn't nearly as groggy and she realized very quickly how injured she was. Part of her armor had shifted and a piece of the rover was stuck in her side. Reilly had done an admirable job of patching it up so that it wouldn't move around until Dr Shannon could remove it. It still hurt, though. And spending the night in a cramped cave under a tree hadn't helped matters.

“Can I have more drugs with my coffee?” Her voice was weak sounding, but Reilly was polite enough to laugh anyway.

“I can hear rovers in the distance, we should be out of here soon. The dinos are gone.” Reilly was peering out the opening, and paused to dig around for her canteen. “I can see the Commander and Mr. Shannon at the security door.”

“Thanks for staying with me.” Wash used her good arm to open the canteen and took a small sip.

“Don't mention it ma'am. Unless it gets me out of latrine or rat duty, in which case you can talk about it all you want.” Reilly suddenly hoisted herself up and out of the small cave. “Don't go anywhere ma'am. I'll be right back.”

Wash wanted to sit up and watch Reilly sprint across the field. The girl could hustle. Wash had joked once that Reilly was the only colonist who could outrun a Slasher. Now she could seriously say the girl out ran a Carnotaurus. Not entirely accurate but all good myths needed a start. After a few minutes of silence, she heard two pairs of footsteps.

“Wash you alright in there?” The Commander was doing a good job of hiding the worry in his voice.

“Just peachy, sir.” She tugged the blanket tighter around herself now that Reilly wasn't there to share her warmth. “Do you have coffee?”

“No ma'am, but I have a rover with a stretcher. You ready to go back to the colony or you planning on hibernating?” His voice got a bit more formal as other voices joined in. “Well I don't know how we're going to get her out of the damn hole, soldier. If I knew how to do that she wouldn't have spent the night down there.”

“I can climb out if Reilly comes back and gives me a boost.” Everyone stopped talking at Wash's voice. After a few hushed whispers, Reilly's face appeared again.

“We should be able to lift her out if I can get her to a good angle from inside.” Reilly's face disappeared. “If you could cut away those two roots, we'll have room to maneuver her without really moving her.”

“Sounds like a plan. Everyone get to it.” Taylor yelled the orders. “I want everyone inside the gate before dark tonight.”

Soon she was wishing she'd insisted on drugs, if for nothing else than the headache caused by them cutting the roots away. Sunlight streamed in and Reilly dropped down into the small cave with a lot more ease and handed up all her supplies before turning her attention to Wash. With an apologetic look Reilly moved in close.

“I'm really sorry, we'll try to make it as painless as possible.” Wrapping an arm around Wash's waist, Reilly helped the lieutenant into a kneeling position near the opening. As Wash lost all the color in her face, Reilly paused. “We can rest a second.”

“No.” Wash stamped down on the pain-induced nausea and held up her good arm into the sunlight. “Get me out of this hole.”

She wasn't sure who exactly hauled her up, as there were several pairs of hands making sure she was steady and hadn't started bleeding again. Once she was strapped to the stretcher, she felt an injection of more pain medication. This time she didn't fight it as it pulled her under. As she drifted, someone tucked the blanket around her, and smoothed her hair off her face. She made a mental note to yell at who ever it was.

\- - - - -

“Light duty my ass.” Wash wanted to argue more, but she knew Taylor and Dr. Shannon were right.

“You can use up the rest of your sick leave - I'm not charging you for the two days we were at the outpost, or the one you spent here. Final number for recovery time is the Doc's decision, and then it's light duty until you've fully healed.” Taylor was sitting in a chair by her hospital bed, sprawled out like he was at his desk. “I think it's a good deal.”

“As long as you don't do anything to aggravate the wound it should be fully healed in a week, maybe two.” Dr. Shannon was trying to sound helpful but Wash just let out a frustrated sigh. Changing tactics, Elizabeth glared at her. “You were incredibly lucky that nothing vital was hit. You came about two inches away from dying. I hope you realize how lucky you are to be alive. Spending the night in the cold didn't help matters.”

“Reilly's warm and we had a good blanket, I wasn't going to freeze to death.” Picking at a loose string on her blanket, Wash glared at her feet. “Can I at least go back to the barracks and my own bed soon?”

“You can talk to the Commander about where you're going, and I'll be releasing you from here this afternoon.” Looking around at the foot of the bed, Elizabeth searched for something. When she didn't find it, she headed off towards another part of the hospital. “I need to make a few more notes on your file, I'll be right back.”

“You're not going back to the barracks. Someone needs to keep an eye on you that you can't boss around. Reynolds can run things while you're recovering.” There was no room for discussion in Taylor's voice.

“Oh goodie, are you saying I get to move into that storage closet you call a bedroom in your office?” Wash glared at him.

“Thanks to people shuffling around, we've got an open house.” Taylor didn't react to her comment about his office. He continued to look at her with a blank expression. “You can move in there for the time being. You'll have privacy and a better bed than what's in the barracks. Doc said she can loan you her oldest daughter for cooking and cleaning until you get back to 100%. And since the girl is a civilian and you're off duty, you can't boss her around to get your way.”

“I'm still in charge of -” Wash felt her temper rising with every word out of his mouth, but he cut her off.

“I'm ordering you to let that girl do her job so you can focus on getting better.” His face hardened and he leaned closer to the bed. “You nearly died.”

Despite his harsh tone and expression, Wash saw the fear in his eyes. She nodded stiffly. Before she could figure out what exactly to say, Elizabeth reappeared and Taylor sank back into his chair. His face was still angry, and Elizabeth paused at the foot of the bed.

“Everything alright?” Her tone was light but her body language suggested she was less than pleased. “The Lieutenant doesn't need any added stress.”

“Everything's fine. Thank you for volunteering Maddy as a nursemaid.” Wash tried to keep her tone teasing, and thankfully Elizabeth took the hint.

“She's a wonderful cook and I think her getting out of the house will be good for her.” Handing Wash a pile of clothing, Elizabeth smiled. “I just hope she won't come home with any new skills like how to make knife from discarded dinosaur bones.”

“Or cheating at cards,” Taylor chimed in with false cheerfulness.

“Sore. Loser.” Wash happily took the pile of clothes and purposefully ignored Taylor's smile. “Thank you. Now everyone out while I get dressed.”

“I'll stay and help you. Even though it's a button down shirt, I don't want to risk that wound pulling open.” Elizabeth shook out the garment in question and then turned towards the Commander. “We've got this under control.”

“I get the hint.” Taylor stood and gave Wash and unreadable expression. “Adams is outside, he'll take you to the barracks so you can grab your stuff. You'll let him carry things over to the empty house, and if you need anything you don't hesitate to ask someone. Don't be stubborn, Wash.”

With a tilt of his head, he disappeared behind the curtain. Wash was so annoyed at him she didn't have room to be annoyed as Elizabeth helped her into loose fitting clothes. Some of them didn't look familiar, but Wash didn't really have the energy to care.

“That's really hilarious coming from him.” Wash stood obediently while Elizabeth eased a shirtsleeve up her arm.

“He was extremely worried about you, I hope you realize that.” Her tone was gentle, and Wash wondered if it was the one she used when her kids were being bratty. “He refused to leave until your vitals had evened out. I wouldn't let him sleep in here, so I think he's a bit unhappy with me.”

“He'll get over it.” Wash finally had enough of the help, and swatted the doctor's hands away.

“So do you really count cards?” Elizabeth was wise enough to change the subject. She hovered near by, but kept her hands to herself.

“Yes, and it's not cheating.” It sounded petulant to her own ears, but Elizabeth just smiled.

“Maddy is a very intelligent girl with a good memory,” Elizabeth said with a bright smile. “Just in case you decide help her expand her skill set.”

“Awkward question time.” Wash finished buttoning the shirt and turned to face Elizabeth. “Reynolds will probably be coming by a lot to check on me. How overprotective am I supposed to be regarding Maddy?”

“Since I've heard he's in control of Barracks 1 until you recover, I'm not too concerned about over night visits.” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and pulled open the curtain. Motioning towards the hospital door, she kept a hand near Wash's elbow as they made steady progress towards the exit. “I know that you hold all your soldiers to a certain standard regardless of circumstances, so I'll trust your judgment of what you allow to happen in your home. However, if Jim talks to you about it please assure him that you and I had a very detailed conversation about this topic and he has nothing to worry about.”

“Copy that.” Wash couldn't help but laugh.

\- - - - -

Wash refused to take all of her things with her. Both Reynolds and Adams assured her that since she owned so few things, they could easily move it all back at the end of the week. Everything she owned fit in two duffle bags, and one was already full and zippered shut at the foot of her bed. The second was also packed, but it was still tucked out of sight.

“I'm going to be back in a week, I don't need to take everything I own.” Wash had a sinking feeling there were already plans in motion that were going to keep her in that house after her week was up. But she didn't like being manipulated. “It's all tucked away in the second bag, under the bed where it's not going to get in anyone's way.”

“Ma'am please, can you let us follow our orders?” Adams looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. If he'd been hoping his Lieutenant would be easier to deal with fresh out of the hospital, he was wrong.

“Are your orders specifically to carry everything I own over to that house?” Wash started to loom over the soldier, but Reynolds intervened.

“That wasn't the exact wording, from what I remember. We can leave it here and come back later for it if you need it.” Reynolds clearly knew more than he was letting on, but Wash let it slide.

“Fine, let's get this parade rolling.” With one last glare at them both, she turned on her heel and walked stiffly out of the room.

Everyone in the barracks wished her a speedy recovery, offered to help out in way possible, was glad she was alright, and generally wanted to show support. By the time she made it to the door, she was grinding her teeth. As she looked down the path, she could see at least five people waiting to ambush her.

“You know, I could always go get a rover and drive you.” Reynolds fell into step next to her and Adams was trailing behind them with Wash's bag over his shoulder.

“I can walk to the damn house.” Knowing full well she would regret that statement later, Wash tried to glare at everyone who talked to her.

It didn't deter anyone though. Soon Reynolds had his hands full of food and wrapped packages from well wishers. By the time they'd reached the small house both men were bogged down with stuff. Maddy thankfully took over once they reached the porch, issuing orders on where stuff went and putting all the food away. Wash had wondered if Reynolds was going to try and talk his way into staying, but once everything was in place, Maddy herded both men out the door and politely sent them on their way.

“Thanks for this, Maddy. I know you probably have better things to do.” Wash sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the low table next to it. “I think I have to eat if I want to take the pain meds.”

“It's not a problem. Normally I babysit Zoe and make sure she's taken care of, so it'll actually be nice to taking care of someone who can take part in adult conversations. I mean, you probably see me as a kid, but Zoe's a really little kid so it's not really the same. I'm rambling. Do you want a full meal or just a snack?” Maddy didn't seem to need air to talk and Wash just stared at her for a moment with a dazed expression. With a half smile, half grimace, Maddy turned towards the kitchen. “This is so not how I planned on this going.”

“What ever is easiest. Full meal if you're hungry, just a snack if I'm the only one eating.” Wash listened to Maddy puttering around in the kitchen for a few minutes.

The girl was content to talk about her day in the science lab, and how Malcolm had kept her on as an intern. Wash nodded and gave the occasional monosyllabic encouragement as she dug through her duffle bag. Finding her target she smiled and pulled it out. Maddy chose that moment to show up with plates full of food.

“Oh no, it's broken! I'm surprised the guys were so rough with your bag. I think I have some glue with me.” Maddy put the plates down and started to rush off.

“It's alright, they didn't break anything. It's looked like this for years.” Wash held up the small ceramic figurine and smiled fondly at it before putting it in the center of the table. “I'm not overly sentimental, but for some reason I've kept this little guy with me since I was Zoe's age.”

“Not to sound really insensitive, but what is it?” Maddy leaned down and gave it a good once over.

“It should be a cat on ice skates. But so many bits have broken off, or gotten splashed with paint and other things, and it's just generally so old that it kind of looks like a zombie on ice skates.” Wash dug into the food as Maddy got as close as she could without touching it. “You can pick it up, I don't mind.”

“Oh wow, those edges look rough but they aren't. How old is it? If you don't mind me asking.” Maddy held the small figurine in one hand while she ate with the other.

“Really old. My great grandmother told me it used to be part of a set. There was a whole family of cats on ice skates. I think seven total. Over time they broke, or got lost, until finally when I was about your age, this was the only one left. Keeping it with me in the military wasn't the smartest idea, it got roughed up a bit. But it's still here, so I guess that's all that matters.” She tried to keep the wistfulness out of her voice, but she knew Maddy would probably put two and two together.

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant.” Maddy put the figure down on the table with excessive care and offered up another smile. “If it gets lonely, you can always have Zoe make you a little dinosaur to keep it company.”

“I think he's good, thanks though.” Wash then let out a genuine laugh. “Although, it would be hilarious to see an ice skating cat riding a dinosaur.”

They were still laughing over the image later that night when a knock at the door surprised them both. Wash's hand went to her hip on instinct, and she sighed when she didn't feel her gun. Maddy had no such reservations and opened the door without even asking whom it was.

“Hi, Dr. Wallace. Dr. Dullaney,” Maddy nodded to them both and opened the door wider.

“Oh, we weren't planning on coming in, just dropping off a few things.” Malcolm sounded winded, and there was a thump. Then another thump, and then two very content sighs.

“You guys could have used the rover to bring them buy, instead of carrying them.” Maddy laughed and went into the kitchen to get a pitcher of water. She stopped when she saw the expression on Wash's face. “What's wrong?”

“You don't just fling open the door without checking to make sure it's someone friendly.” Wash struggled to keep her voice low. Maddy nodded an apology and hurried back outside.

With a small grunt of annoyance, Wash went out on to the porch. Brian and Malcolm were stretched out in two rocking chairs. When they noticed her, Brian stood up and made a grand gesture to the chair. It was the one from his porch, her name clearly visible on it.

“Your throne, my lady.” Brian held the chair still while she sank into it. Once she was settled, he sat on the ground with his back to the railing. “Figured you wouldn't want to walk all the way to the other side of the colony just to sit down and be waited on.”

“You didn't have to.” Wash smiled and accepted a glass from Maddy. “But next time you do, bring something a bit stronger than water.”

“No alcohol until you're off the medication.” Maddy finished pouring the glasses and headed back into the house. “Let me know if you need anything Lieutenant.”

“How does it feel to have a nanny?” Malcolm pulled a small bottle from his pocket and dumped a small amount into his and Brian's glasses. “And I fear the wrath of Elisabeth Shannon more than you, so don't even ask.”

“But we'll still toast you.” Brian raised his glass.

“Oh goodie. A non-alcoholic beverage while I sit in my rocking chair.” Even as she made the comment, she raised her glass. “Watch out now, I'm a wild one.”

“All we need is some cards and you could show us how to cheat at Bridge.” Malcolm clinked his glass to hers and gave her a genuine smile.

“I don't cheat at cards!”

“Sure you don't. And you don't loom over people. Or threaten to shoot them.” Malcolm rambled off the list with a cheerful voice.

“Or threaten to stab them.” Brian added helpfully.

“Or kick them repeatedly when they are doing nothing but pointing out the obvious.” Malcolm raised his glass and toasted with Brian.

“Maybe I did dodge a bullet. Literally as well as figuratively.” Brian raised an eyebrow and gave Wash a wary look. “I am but a defenseless scientist.”

“You threatened to attack me with rodents.” Wash flipped him off in the politest way possible.

“I threatened to defend myself with rodents. And we no longer have a rodent problem so I need to find another way to protect myself against rampaging women.” Brian gave her a dazzling smile and she fought the urge to kick him.

“Oh dear. Someone might want to warn the Commander that we have rampaging women on the loose.” Then Malcolm gave her a huge grin. “Oh wait, I think he's already heard. Twice, I believe.”

“Keep being rude. See what happens.” Rocking her chair steadily, Wash looked out into the night.

“Cupcakes anyone?” Maddy appeared at that moment with a tray piled with baked goods.

“So, being rude to you gets me cupcakes?” Brian winked at Wash he grabbed one and thanked Maddy.

“I hope she poisoned them.” With a disgusted stare, Wash watched as both men took large bites.

“Oh, I didn't bake these. These were from Corporal Reilly.” With a bright smile Maddy ignored Malcolm and Brian freezing mid chew. “More water Lieutenant?”

“Yes, thank you.” Once Maddy was back in the house Wash grinned at Brian. “I like her. I might keep her.”

\- - - - -


	3. A Small Complication

Watching coffee brew on pain medication was probably the best thing since ever. Wash would probably also never admit it out loud. Yet here she was, standing at the coffee pot, watching it drip steadily. Maddy was still asleep, and Wash was a bit happy for the quiet. They'd sat on the porch most of the previous day, talking about random things. It hadn't bothered her at the time, but now that she was standing in a completely quiet house, she rather liked it. The barracks where never completely quiet, and she could get used to having her own house. There was a small noise at the front door, and she turned to see Taylor leaning against the door frame. She almost cared that he'd managed to sneak in without her noticing.

“Enjoying the show?” Taylor's voice was quiet as he nodded to the coffee pot. “You've been staring at it for a good ten minutes.”

“It's the drugs.” Wash shrugged and pulled a third mug down from the shelf. Taylor came into the small kitchen and leaned his hip against the counter. As she started to pour coffee into two of the mugs, he gave her a good once over.

“Are you resting enough? You look tired.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder and used a finger to tilt her face towards him. “Stay up too late in your rocking chair?”

“I'm blaming any odd behavior on the drugs.” Wash felt her breath hitch a bit at the gentle touch. Taylor ran his thumb along her jaw line almost absently. “What's your excuse?”

“Holy crap you get up early Lieutenant. I set my alarm for 5am but that just wasn't going to happen. My poor snooze button. What do you want for breakfast?” Maddy didn't seem to notice the Commander as she crossed the living room towards the bathroom. Taylor lowered his hand to the counter, but didn't step away. He watched with amusement as Maddy rubbed at her face and stumbled into the couch. “Okay, that actually hurt a bit. I'm gonna take a shower to wake up and then I'll cook if that's alright. I don't want to add 'burn victim' to your resume when I set the stove on fire.”

“Sounds good, Maddy.” Wash bit back a laugh as the door closed. The girl had never even glanced into the small kitchen. “Think she's just really unobservant, or was she trying to avoid awkwardness?”

“I don't think I'll dwell on it. I'll leave that up to you, since you have nothing else to do.” Drinking his coffee, Taylor gave her another concerned look. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“I'm fine, really. I had trouble sleeping because I kept trying to roll onto my side.” Wash offered up a weak smile. “Besides, since I have nothing else to do, I can always take a nap later.”

“You do whatever the drugs tell you to.” With a small laugh, Taylor leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Wash's jaw.

He pulled away just enough for her to make eye contact. The last time she'd seen that intense look on his face was at the outpost, before they'd been interrupted. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Maddy could come out of the bathroom at any moment. He was clearly offering to let her the pace, and she was torn. Wash finally made a decision, resting a hand against the middle of his chest and she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Taylor's fingers drifted along her jaw line and into her hair to cup the back of her head. The gentleness caught her off guard, and she sighed against his mouth. Instead of taking advantage of the opening, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His fingers flexed in her hair, and she could feel his heart beating under her fingers. She was glad to be leaning on him, but she was determined to blame the lightheadedness on the drugs.

“Maddy could come out at any moment.” The words were a whisper against her skin and she smiled.

“I bet she's seen worse from her parents.” Leaning back Wash gave him a slow grin.

“Oh, I have no doubt she's walked in on her share of things. I, however, have no plans to traumatize the poor girl further.” Taylor's hands fell away just as the shower cut off. “I'll come by later and check on you.”

“I might be napping.” Wash teased as Taylor drained the rest of his coffee.

“Then I guess instead of conversation I'll have to settle for taking a picture of you drooling on your pillow.” He slipped out of the kitchen as she tried to swat at his arm. “Stay out of trouble.”

“That's rich, coming from you.” Flicking water at his retreating form, she started to rinse out the coffee mugs. She was still smiling as the front door closed. Almost immediately, the bathroom door opened and Maddy stuck her head out. Once she confirmed it was all clear, she hurried out of the bathroom.

“I am so sorry.” Steam followed Maddy into the living room, and she smelled like a fruit basket. Wash settled on the couch to watch the girl cook, and to wait for the water to reheat.

“For using all the hot water?”

“No, for – Yes.” Maddy paused and gave a very somber nod. “For using all the hot water. That's definitely what I'm sorry for. Muffins or toast?”

\- - - - -

Wash decided around noon that she needed padding on her rocking chair. By around 1pm, Maddy had scrounged up enough pillows and blankets that Wash felt like a prized tea cup dog, perched on a mountain of softness. By 2pm most of the pillows and blankets were piled on the couch and Wash felt more like her self.

“I'm going to get fat if you keep cooking.” The statement didn't stop Wash from picking another cookie off the plate.

“I can put the plate back in the kitchen if it worries you that much.” Maddy didn't even look up from her rocks. Something to do with cataloging them. Wash had been more interested in the cookies.

“Not complaining, just observing.” She started rocking her chair more, thinking maybe it could burn off calories if she fidgeted enough.

“Afternoon Lieutenant, Maddy.” Jim leaned over the railing and helped him self to a cookie. “Mind if I run a few things by you, Wash? Or are you still high on life?”

“I haven't taken my afternoon dose, yet. Inside?” Standing up, Wash grabbed the cookie plate and held it out of Jim's reach. “These are get well cookies, if you want another I get to injure you.”

“If those are peanut butter cookies, it might be worth it.” Jim winked at his daughter and then followed Wash into the house.

“This about the mole?” Sinking into the pile of discarded pillows, Wash wrapped one of the blankets around herself. As an after thought, she pulled the cookie plate under the blanket, too.

“Yeah, I'm stumped and I know Taylor gave you some information last week. Did you ever get a chance to look at it?” He stayed in the kitchen, and didn't even pretend to be sneaky as he opened cabinets.

“There's leftover muffins somewhere in there. And no, I didn't. I completely forgot about it honestly.” Wash rested her head against the back of couch and debated skipping the afternoon medication. As fun as it was, she wasn't doing a single productive thing.

“No rush, I don't want to incur my wife's wrath if you get hurt doing something I asked.” A happy laugh signaled he'd found the muffins. “Sure I can't have one last cookie? I mean, my daughter did bake them and as her father I should be entitled to a few since I'm loaning her – Thank you.”

Wash held the plate up with a defeated sigh and watched as he grabbed three off the plate. He raised the muffin in a salute. After taking a large bite, he put the muffin down long enough to drop a flash drive on the kitchen counter. With a nod of acknowledgment, Wash motioned towards the door.

“I'll look at it after I take a nap.”

“Thanks, Wash.” Jim leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. “And I'm glad you're feeling better. Let us know if there's anything else we can do.”

“I will.” Pulling the blankets around herself, she thought she heard him mumble 'No you won't' but she wasn't certain.

She put the plate on a nearby table and then debated the best place to nap. As soon as the door closed, Wash shuffled to her room with the blanket and an extra pillow. It took a few tries, but she finally managed to use the pillow to prop herself at a good angle. She ran a finger across the helmet of the ice skating cat on her bedside table once she was comfortable. The only things she could hear were boots on the porch and Maddy's occasional laughter.

She really didn't want to get used to living in a house of her own.

\- - - - -

A weight on the bed made her start awake. Letting out a painful hiss, she glared over her shoulder as Taylor settled his back against the headboard. He gave her an apologetic smile and pulled her blanket back up around her shoulders.

“Don't worry, I didn't take any pictures.” He kept his voice low and scooted close enough that her back was pressed up against him. He draped an arm across the top of her pillow and made a happy noise as he stretched out his legs. “You've got a nice bed in here, Wash.”

“You can't have it,” she grumbled even as she linked her fingers through his and pulled his hand closer to her body.

“Wasn't my exact train of thought, but that's alright.” Taylor's laughter made her smile despite her sleepiness. “Go back to sleep. I'm going to read some reports and watch you drool on your pillow.”

“I'm gonna drool on you.” Wash pinched his hand.

“Wouldn't be the first time.” He pinched back.

“Oh, name one time,” Wash was suddenly more awake. Then she quickly added, “That I hadn't just been shot.”

“Well now you're just cheating.” He leaned in close until his voice was right in her ear and she shivered.

“I'm supposed to be napping.” Wash hoped he wouldn't see the color flooding her face. “You're interfering with my recovery.”

“You're the one who keeps trying to have the last word.” Taylor tugged a strand of her hair. “Stubborn woman.”

“Yeah, because you're not stubborn at all.” Wash swatted his free hand away and sat up. “I might as well take some pain killers. I'm not getting anything done today.”

“No one is expecting you to.” He helped her get comfortable again once she'd taken the pills. “I still don't understand how you can dry swallow those things.”

“Stop talking and let me nap or I'm going to sic Dr. Shannon on you.” Even as she sounded cranky, she scooted closer to his body heat.

She felt his laugh rather than heard it. Evidently content to let her have the last word this time, she felt him slowly relax as he read his reports. Part of her wanted to stay awake to enjoy the moment, but the part of her that was in pain happily dozed off.

It was almost dark when she woke up again. The scuff of a boot near her door made her tense up. Taylor's hand squeezed hers gently and she realized he was talking to someone. Panic started to kick in when it dawned on her that someone was standing in her bedroom doorway, talking to the Commander like she wasn't even there.

“But it's all cleared up now and the damage was minimal. The pumps should be active again by morning, and we've got emergency water going out to all the houses.” Reynolds sounded exhausted and he was talking as quietly as possible. “Reilly is out letting everyone know they need to conserve for a while.”

“You did good. Make sure Doc Shannon looks you and the rest of your unit over. You might not notice a minor burn until after the adrenaline wears off. And burns are no fun if they go untreated.” Taylor squeezed her hand again when she shifted slightly. “I'll swing by in a few minutes to make sure the repairs are moving along. You head back to the barracks and take care of your unit.”

“Yes, sir. Please tell the Lieutenant we're all still thinking about her and if she needs anything to just ask.” Reynolds was gone a few seconds later.

“What the hell was that?” Wash hissed the second the door closed. She scrambled into a sitting position and her side screamed at her. The look on Taylor's face wasn't happy as he watched her grimace.

“Reynolds was debriefing me on a minor explosion at the well.” His tone was placating, and he was testing the waters to see just how angry she was. “I know you heard most of it, but I can let you read the written report if you like.”

“In my bedroom? While I'm asleep? Cuddled up against my CO like a damn lap dog?” Wash shoved the blankets away and moved to the door to check if Maddy was hearing range. The front door was cracked, so she assumed the girl was outside talking to Reynolds. She swiftly closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I didn't want to wake you up, and it's just Reynolds.” Taylor hadn't moved, but he was giving her a look that implied she was blowing things out of proportions. “I wasn't aware we were planning on sneaking around.”

“Just Reynolds-” Throwing her hands in the air she started pacing at the foot of the bed. It was taking a lot of energy not to yell. The pain medication was making her dizzy, but she refused to sit back down on principal. “Sneaking around and flaunting it are two different things.”

“I'm on top of your blankets fully clothed. The one you were using was doing double duty as a cocoon. I'm pretty certain Reynolds was aware of what exactly was going on, which was nothing.” His patience was wearing thin because he was starting to get loud too. “I was reading a damn book and you were off in dream land when he showed up. Why is this upsetting you so much?”

“Are you trying to miss the point or are you really just that stupid?” Wash was so caught up in her own rant that she missed Taylor crossing his arms in a defensive pose. She kept pacing. “I am your second in command. We are breaking all sorts of rules here and my reputation is the one that's going to take a hit when people start talking.”

“How about you, Wash? Did you miss the point where everyone assumed we’ve been sleeping together for the past six or seven years? And they were completely fine with it? Soldiers, civilians, 2149. No one cared. Nothing will change.” Standing up and blocking her from pacing, Taylor squeezed her shoulders. Frowning as she shrugged his hands off, he lowered his voice. “I do understand you being worried. It's not just your reputation that's at stake. But I've already made up my mind that this is worth the risk. I guess you still need time to think about it.”

Before she could reply he was moving to leave the room. Hot tears burned her eyes and she felt embarrassed, as the first sob was loud enough to stop him. Scrubbing the tears away before they could fall, she hoped he'd just keep walking. He stopped near the door but Wash stubbornly kept facing the wall, trying to get her emotions under control. After a few tense moments of her trying to muffle her crying, there was a soft knock at the door. Wash covered her mouth and held her breath.

“What do you need Maddy?” Taylor slipped back into an emotionless voice as he cracked the door.

“I was wondering if I should start dinner for the Lieutenant, and if you were staying.” Her voice was low, like she was trying to keep from waking Wash up.

“Go ahead and start cooking. I won't be joining you, though.” The door closed softly after Maddy's reply. A few quiet moments passed before Taylor spoke again. “I told Reynolds I'd go check on the well, I should go before it gets completely dark.”

“Wait.” Wash was worried he wouldn't hear her, she'd said it so quietly. A few seconds later she felt his body heat behind her. Another few seconds and he rested his hands tentatively on her shoulders. She leaned back against him and turned her face into his neck. At the small gesture he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips into her hair. The solid feel of him made her want to cry again. “I'm sorry.”

“I am, too.” He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “Despite people thinking we've been doing this for nearly a decade, I don't think we've gotten the hang of it just yet.”

“You're not allowed to make me laugh yet.” She raised her arms and squeezed his wrists. “But, you're welcome to come back and sit on the porch with me after dinner.”

“Only if there is alcohol and baked goods.” Pressing another kiss to her temple, he pulled away slowly. “Maybe some leftovers if you feel charitable.”

“We'll see.” Wash turned and gave him a watery smile. “I'm a mess, aren't I?”

“We'll chalk it up to stress and drugs.” Taylor gave her a wide smirk and she couldn't help but laugh at it. “And at least you're pretty when you cry.”

“You are a horrible liar. Get out of my room.” Wash pushed him towards the door and despite still sniffling, she was smiling as Taylor said goodbye to Maddy and excused himself. “So what's on the menu, Miss Maddy?”

“Lasagna! Or least that's what I'm hoping it will be. I'm still getting used to the food here. So while I can't promise the lasagna will be lasagna-y, I can promise that I have back up soup that has been tested and approved should the lasagna be a disaster. And yes, I enjoy saying the word 'lasagna'.” Maddy smiled brightly and handed Wash an empty glass. “Dr Dullaney dropped off a bottle of some fruity moonshine. Since you have been a model patient all day, I won't tattle if you want to reward yourself with a small glass while I cook. To be totally honest, I don't think there's enough alcohol in it to worry about.”

“Oh watch out, we've got a rebel.” Wash happily held out her glass while Maddy poured. “And maybe if you don't tattle on me, I won't tattle if you have a very, very small glass after dinner.”

“I think that is an acceptable arrangement.” Maddy recorked the bottle and started chopping up ingredients.

“Thanks for all the cooking. I'll later deny I ever admitted it, but I'm enjoying not having to do anything.” Wash watched as Maddy started building the lasagna with surgical precision. “And I'm sorry that we might have embarrassed you this morning.”

“Oh please don't mention it. I was horrified I ruined your moment. But in the grand scheme of things it's pretty tame.” Maddy rolled her eyes and shuddered at the memories. “Back in 2149 Josh and I were thoroughly traumatized on multiple occasions. I'm so glad we have a big house with walls and doors.”

“I'm starting to see the appeal. I might not want to go back to the barracks after this week. Which I think was the Commander's plan all along.” Wash looked around the small house. “He's a sneaky bastard. He hates the fact that Guzman keeps finding a way to move back in to Barracks 2. When the housing shortage hit, he was one of the first to volunteer up his house. Taylor also hates that I've never left the barracks. Don't see a reason I should be taking up a whole house for myself.”

“And yet you have the look on your face of 'what color can I paint this room'.” Maddy said with entirely too much cheer in her voice. “There's even a mantle over the fire place in case you want to add to your knickknack collection.”

“One broken ice skating zombie cat does not make a collection.”

“I'm telling you, my sister makes the cutest little dinosaurs. I'm sure we could bribe her into making a few cats.”

\- - - - -

Despite sleeping most of the day, Wash was debating kicking everyone off the porch and going back to bed. Maddy was listening to Malcolm and Brian argue about some bug they'd found, and nursing her very small glass of moonshine. There was a pile of brownies on the small table that had miraculously appeared along with two more chairs.

“Evening ladies, Malcolm, Brian.” Jim hadn't even finished saying hello before reaching for the brownies. Elisabeth shook her head and smiled warmly at Wash.

“Did you actually take it easy today?” Her voice was cheerful as she accepted a brownie from her husband. “Oh, thank you.”

“I slept most of it.” With a shrug, Wash gave a small smile. “I think you slipped me sleeping pills instead of pain killers.”

“Well it is a side effect, and since you have a tendency of not following doctor's orders it's not one I feel bad about.”

“Maddy, is that a glass of wine?” Jim sounded deceptively calm. “Who gave my daughter wine?”

“I did.” Wash spoke up before Maddy could talk herself into trouble. “Brian brought the bottle over earlier and I think we can all agree it doesn't really count as booze, as weak as it is. I made sure she had a very small glass, smaller even than the one I had earlier.”

“Hey, it's not weak-” Brian cut off his own sentence as Jim glared at him. Malcolm seemed to be enjoying the show as he nibbled on a brownie.

“Alicia, I am extremely disappointed.” Elisabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at Wash. Jim seemed happy to stand behind his wife and give Wash the stink eye. “You aren't supposed to drink any alcohol at all while taking that medication.”

“Yeah, it's wrong... Hey wait.” Jim came to stand in front of his wife and leaned in with his arms crossed. “We're supposed to be upset our 16 year old is drinking wine.”

“There's nothing wrong with her drinking a glass of wine on a porch full of adults after a large meal. I'm more upset that the Lieutenant is disregarding my rules.” Elisabeth glared back at her husband.

“She's 16. And drinking wine. Why am I the only one who sees an issue with this? And why are we arguing in front of a bunch of people?” Jim started to go in the house, but Elisabeth sat down on the small table next to Maddy and put a hand on her daughter's arm.

“I see no reason why we shouldn't treat her like an adult if she's acting like one.” With a gentle pat, Elisabeth smiled at her daughter and took the wine glass. “Maddy why don't you go in the house and get your father a plate of lasagna. I think he's so upset because he hasn't eaten.”

“I'm upset because – You know what. Never mind. Clearly I'm outnumbered here, even though I'm the sheriff and her father.” Even as he complained, he followed his daughter into the house. “At least you didn't take candy from a stranger.”

“And since I'm clearly not 16 nor on pain medication, I'd like a full glass, please.” Elisabeth held out the glass to Brian who silently poured. After a sip she made a disgruntled face. “Oh you're right, this is weak. It tastes great; don't look so offended. It just needs a bit more of a kick.”

“Told you.” Wash patted Brian on the back and tried to hide her smile. “So am I forgiven, Doctor?”

“For now. Just don't make a habit of it.” Elisabeth smiled into the wine as Jim's laughter floated out from the house.

“Where's Zoe?” Wash mentally kicked herself for not noticing sooner. Then she felt bad because Maddy seemed to be the girl's caretaker, which meant the Shannon house might be struggling to fill the Maddy sized void. She'd pull Elisabeth aside later and talk to her about it.

“There's a slumber party at Leah's house.” Nodding down the street, Elizabeth smiled. “It was rather odd coming home to an empty house this afternoon.”

“That's because I have everyone over here at mine.” Wash realized how it sounded after the words were out of her mouth. She silenced Brian with a look, but Malcolm wasn't as easily deterred since he was out of arms reach.

“Oh, so it's 'your' house now is it? We add a few chairs and suddenly you're claiming ownership?” Malcolm gave a weary sigh. “If only laying claim to buildings were that easy, I could expand the lab.”

“It's a figure of speech.” She was about to launch into a lecture about how it wasn't her house, and she was going to return to the barracks, but no one seemed to be paying attention. Everyone was talking about which buildings they'd claim if putting chairs on the porch gave you ownership.

“So, wait a minute. Since Malcolm and I are the ones bringing the chairs over, doesn't that make the house ours?” Brian asked thoughtfully. Malcolm nodded slowly in agreement.

“It seems only fair.” Jim added cheerfully from the doorway, a plate full of lasagna in his hands. Maddy slipped past him and sank back into her chair, a plate of lasagna in hand for her mother. “If I add a chair, does that mean it's part mine, too?”

“Well I think since Wash is the only one with her name on a chair, that makes her claim more substantial.” Taylor seemed to appear out of nowhere. The porch had no room for him, so he stood on the stairs and leaned against one of the pillars. “If she plans on keeping it, that is.”

“I'm still weighing my options.” Wash glared at him. “We have weak wine, and left over lasagna, if you want to join us.”

“It's not weak!” Brian huffed and offered up his chair. “I'm taking my moonshine and going home. Clearly no one appreciates my efforts.”

“Oh, I do. Let me know when you're making another batch. I can help you give it a higher alcohol content.” Elisabeth waved her glass at him and flashed a helpful smile. The incredulous look Jim gave her was hilarious.

“I think we should be getting home before you corrupt the youth of Terra Nova further.” He waved the plate at Wash. “We'll bring these back tomorrow, if that's okay.”

“Don't look at me, I didn't even know we had this many plates.” Raising her hands in a defensive manner, Wash shook her head. “You'd have to ask Maddy's permission.”

“I don't mind. Saves me a bit of work. And I know where you live if you try to steal them.” Maddy gathered up all the empty dishes as Brian and her parents said their goodbyes.

Malcolm also decided to leave, but not before trying to write his name on one of the chairs. After a few rounds of laughter and goodnights, the porch finally cleared out. Taylor sat down in the chair Brian had vacated and propped his feet up on the railing. Wash could hear Maddy puttering around in the kitchen.

“Well, you did a good job of scaring everyone off.” Wash finally broke the silence, since the Commander seemed to be happy sitting and stare into the dark.

“You're supposed to be resting. I'm making sure you don't over-exert yourself.” Taylor looked up as Maddy came back onto the porch. “I heard there was lasagna at this party. Hope nobody lied to me.”

“Was just about to ask if you wanted a plate.” Maddy beamed and went back inside.

“That girl can cook.” Wash eyed the plate of brownies still lurking nearby.

“You can cook.” Taylor stated dryly. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea. You might be going soft.”

“Ha, it'll serve you right if your plan backfires.” Claiming a brownie, Wash laughed and propped her feet on the railing near his.

“Who says I have a plan?” He nudged her foot with his and winked at her. Not knowing how to reply, Wash gave him a suspicious look and went back to staring into the road. Reynolds was making his way in their direction. Nudging Taylor's foot, she lowered her voice. “Don't scare him off if he's here to see Maddy.”

“I don't know, it might earn me points with Shannon.” Taylor smirked at her. Just as Reynolds made it to the porch, Maddy appeared with Taylor's plate of food. “Evening soldier.”

“Evening.” Reynolds seemed surprised to see the Commander, and looked to Wash. She stared serenely back at him. She'd done her part to help him by asking Taylor to behave. At her lack of response, Reynolds sent her a look of utter defeat and turned his attention back to the Commander. “I was hoping to spend some time talking to Miss Shannon before curfew.”

“You get your unit squared away? No injuries?” Taylor asked as he accepted the plate from Maddy.

“Everyone is good, sir. No injuries.” Reynolds waited until Taylor was distracted with taking a bite of food to send Wash another pleading look. She raised an eyebrow at him and struggled to not smile.

“Miss Shannon is there any more of this wonderful lasagna left?” Taylor asked, finally looking over his shoulder to the girl who was hovering nervously in the doorway.

“Yes, there is.” Maddy gave Reynolds an encouraging smile.

“Would you mind fixing a plate for Corporal Reynolds? He's had a long day and is probably hungry.” Taylor dug back in to his food as Reynolds and Maddy both thanked him and hurried into the house. As an after thought he added, “Keep the front door open.”

“Thank you.” Wash waited until the two were well out of earshot before finally giving into laughter.

“For what?” He looked up from his food with a mischievous look. “I'm sure if I'd said something you didn't like you'd have over ruled me. I mean, this is your house and all.”

“One day you're going to regret saying that.” Shaking her head, Wash settled back to enjoy the cool evening.

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Taylor placed his empty plate on the table and scooped up two brownies. He handed one to her with an innocent smile. “You seem to enjoy revenge almost as much as cheating at cards.”

“First rule in my house, no calling the owner a card cheat.”

“Yes, ma'am. Wouldn't want to upset the woman in charge, I hear she's got a bit of a temper.”

“Shut up and eat your brownie.”

\- - - - -

She wasn't entirely certain what woke her up, but she came awake with a start and immediately felt something give in her side. Groaning in pain as she felt her wound throbbing, she grabbed her gun and checked her room. Once that was clear, she snuck out into the main house. Maddy's door was shut, so Wash moved towards the bathroom. The door creaked open and Wash held steady with her gun pointed at the intruder’s head.

“I ought to shoot you.” She hissed as the Commander closed the door softly behind him. “What the hell are you doing? I thought you went home.”

“I couldn't sleep.” Taylor looked pointedly at the gun and then back at her face. “Are you going to shoot me again?”

“You deserve it.” Wash finally lowered the gun and pressed a hand to her side.

“You okay?” He was next to her instantly, lifting her shirt to check her bandage. “Damn. I'm sorry, Wash. I figured you wouldn't wake up with those pain meds.”

“Well I did. And you get to explain to Elisabeth how I pulled my wound open at 2am. Actually, scratch that. I'm going to lie. And you're going home.” Since she lost her chance to shoot him, she shoved the gun in his chest hard enough to warrant a grunt of pain. “I'm getting my shoes.”

“Everything, alright?” Maddy's voice was a quiet murmur from her door way.

“We can stop whispering now that everyone is awake,” Wash said a little too loudly. “I'm going to hospital, go back to sleep.”

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Maddy started to come out of her room, but shrank back at Wash's angry expression. “I'll wait here. Let me know how it goes.”

Once Maddy was back in her room, Wash went into her own room and angrily pulled clothes out of her bag. Tugging a button up shirt over her tank top, Wash sat on her bed to pull on her boots. Taylor came just far enough to holster her gun and give her another apologetic look. Once her boots were loosely laced, she stood and pointed to the other room.

“You can go sneak out which ever way you came in.” She kept a hand to her side and headed towards the front door. When she heard footsteps behind her she turned and Taylor was nearly on top of her. “I'm serious. I'm going to the hospital, alone. And then I'm coming home, alone. And I'm going to sleep off whatever new meds I get, alone. And at some point in the future you and I are going to have a serious discussion about you sneaking into my living quarters at all hours of the god damn day.”

“I said I'm sorry, Wash. I was out walking and figured I'd swing by and make sure the place was locked up.” He did look sorry, but for some reason it didn't make her feel better.

“So you broke in?” She fixed him with her best glare and pointed right in his face. “No more breaking into my house. No more sneaking into my bedroom. If you want to spend time with me you can do what you tell your soldiers to do and ask politely.”

“And who am I going to ask, Wash?” Taylor swatted her finger away and glared back. “Unless you've got a family stashed away in one of your bags I'm pretty certain the other only option I have under my own set of rules is to ask your CO. How do you think he'll answer? Think he'll give me a hard time?”

“We are seriously not arguing about this right now.” Wash was seething and her side was on fire. She turned and went out the front door without checking to see if he followed. She headed towards the hospital at the fastest pace she could. Taylor's footfalls stayed at a healthy distance behind her, and she doubted most people would even notice him skulking about in the shadows.

Once Wash was at the hospital, the nurse paled and rushed to help her. Knowing she had pushed her luck walking that far, that fast, Wash didn't argue as the nurse helped her to a bed and immediately went for drugs and the doctor on duty. Idly she wondered if Taylor would come in, or if he'd actually go home and leave her alone.

“Do you want me to get Dr. Shannon?” Wash turned her head to the nighttime doctor. The man had come through the portal at the same time as Brian. She felt bad that she couldn't remember his name.

“No, just close it back up and send me home.” She tried to sound authoritative, but it came out as more of a whine.

“I can close it back up, but with the drugs I'm about to give you we're going to keep you here over night, unless you have someone who can help you back.” He started lining up instruments next to her on the bed.

“Then don't give me the drugs. I'm going back to my own bed after you finish.” Something in her face made the doctor decide not to argue.

“So, how did you manage to pull this open? Dr. Shannon is normally really good at sealing wounds like this shut.” His tone was conversational, and Wash debated how much of a lie she could pull off. “That foam is deceptively strong.”

“I thought I heard something in the house, and got out of bed too fast.” It was close enough to the truth.

“That would do it. Nothing came of that noise I hope?” The doctor was pulling at the bandage and Wash almost regretted her decision to pass on the drugs.

“Nope.” She gritted her teeth and her eyes crossed as the bandage finally got pulled free and fingers touched near the wound. “Okay, maybe drugs might be a good thing.”

“Everything alright over here?” Taylor appeared at the foot of her bed, looking concerned like he didn't know what was going on.

“The Lieutenant is having a few issues with her injury. Shouldn't take long to get it closed again, there's only a small area that was affected.” The young man seemed in awe of Taylor. When Taylor nodded at him, the doctor got back to work, “Nurse Pembridge? I need a dose of pain killers for Lt Washington.”

“Don't you have somewhere else you can be, Commander?” Wash didn't even care how annoyed she sounded. She spit out his title like an insult.

“Nothing that can't wait, Lieutenant,” he answered politely, emphasizing her own rank, and gave her that smile that said she wouldn't win this fight. Both the doctor and the nurse seemed frozen for a minute as Wash weighed her options. Taylor thankfully chose that moment to retreat a little. “I'll wait outside, and escort the Lieutenant back to her home when you're done.”

“Sounds excellent. Let's get started.” The doctor nodded to the nurse and Wash felt the injection. Staring at the ceiling, she realized she still didn't know his name.

\- - - - -

She was starting to feel like a grandmother. From her rocking chair, she could see half the housing units, two of the towers, and part of the barracks. Everyone who passed by stopped to check on her, wish her well, and drop off things. Maddy was currently out running errands, which mostly consisted of taking Zoe to school and getting a new load of rocks to catalog for Malcolm. It'd been two days since she pulled open part of her wound, and Taylor had been giving her a wide berth. From the look of concentration on his face as worked his way down the path to her house, it looked like he finally decided to see if she was still mad.

“How you feeling today?” Taylor approached her cautiously and had a covered plate in one hand.

“Fine.” Wash gave him the same emotionless expression he liked to use. He'd helped her home from the hospital without a word, handing her over to Maddy at the front door. The girl had helped her into bed just as quietly, and beat a hasty retreat. Breakfast had been cooked like nothing had happened during the night, which Wash had appreciated. Things went back to normal so easily, it was almost like nothing had happened.

“Skye made you a cake. I offered to bring it by.” He came up on the porch and set the plate down, but didn't sit himself. “Wanted to know if you needed anything. I saw Maddy running around the Science Lab earlier.”

“I'm fine. She made me a big breakfast and promised to be home to cook me dinner.” Wash finally lost her anger watching him act so distant. She sighed and motioned to the chair next to her. “You can sit down.”

“What you said the other night.” Taylor started to talk and then changed his mind. He didn't take the chair, but instead looked around for a few minutes before starting to talk again. “You're right. I shouldn't keep sneaking into your place. Especially while you're trying to get well. It's my fault you had to go to the hospital. If it had been anyone else, I'd have their hide.”

He stopped talking again as a group of agriculture workers walked past. Everyone exchanged pleasantries, and it wasn't until they'd turned the corner that Taylor finally sat down. Instead of propping his feet up like he normally did, he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs. Without the haze of pain and anger, she could see how bad he actually felt about what had happened.

“It normally wouldn't be a big deal, you sneaking in.” Wash offered as she realized he wasn't planning on talking more. “Just bad timing.”

“No.” Shaking his head Taylor fixed her with a heated stare. “You're invaluable to me, and to this colony. I need to remember that and treat you better.”

“You could always talk to my CO and ask him if you're allowed to come over for dinner.” She grinned at him and was happy when he laughed. Shaking his head at her, he leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out in front him. Content that the tension was gone, she leaned forward to inspect the cake.

“And I lied about the cake,” Taylor admitted with a slightly guilty tone. “I asked her to bake it this morning.”

“Did she ask why you wanted it?” Wash asked before taking a bite.

“Nope,” he grinned. “And I had a talk with your CO.”

“That fast? I'm impressed.” Wash barely stifled her laughter.

“I'm highly motivated.” Standing up, Taylor leaned against her chair and smiled down at her. “What time do you ladies normally eat?”

“We don't have a set routine yet. You can ask Maddy what time she was planning on, if you see her.” She was brushing crumbs off her lap when Taylor pushed her hair over her shoulder. When she looked up, he tilted her chin towards him with his fingers and ran his thumb over her lower lip gently. The look of determination on his face was familiar, but she still wasn't used to having it directed at her.

“I'll stop by the lab, see if she's still there. Otherwise I'll just come by after my afternoon rounds.” His voice was low. “That alright?”

Wash couldn't find words, so she just nodded. Smiling at her, he ran his thumb over her lip one last time before pulling his hand away. Without breaking eye contact he picked up one of her hands and pressed his lips to her knuckles. The gesture was so old fashioned, a part of her wanted to laugh. But the look in his eyes was far from chivalrous and that kept her quiet. He noticed her embarrassed expression and smiled against her skin, so Wash tugged her hand away quickly.

“I'll see you later, Wash.” He took a step and Wash realized Jim Shannon was standing with Elisabeth at the base of the porch stairs. Taylor nodded to them, still smiling. “Sheriff, Doc.”

“Commander,” they both answered in unison and watched him walk off. Then they both turned to Wash and gave her a curious look. Hoping to distract them, she pointed at the plate in front of her.

“I have cake. Want some?”

\- - - - -

“Well everything seems to be healed up enough for you to go back to work day after tomorrow. Things that are not on the acceptable activities list are chasing after dinosaurs, being chased by dinosaurs, or getting run over.” Elisabeth gave the fresh scar one last poke and Wash grunted.

“I'm sure you'll be happy to get Maddy back.” Wash tugged her shirt down as Elisabeth gathered up the instruments on the bed. “And thanks for doing this here, I just really don't want to step foot in the hospital for a while.”

“I don't mind the occasional house call. Just don't make a habit of it.” Closing the small satchel, Elizabeth looked around the room. “So are you going to keep the house?”

“I think so. We're getting ready to build a third barracks, the two we have are a bit cramped. And the Commander has been pushing for a long while to get me and Guzman out of the barracks. We're trying to get new people used to being in charge. We need to having a meeting, figure out who exactly we're going to put in charge, and of what.” Wash looked around the small bedroom and realized she'd grown attached. “I need to put my clothes in the closet.”

“Let Maddy do it. She's amazing at organizing a small closet. A nifty skill she picked up in 2149. It can be a housewarming gift.” Elizabeth motioned for the door. “You can't hide in here forever, let's go have some lunch.”

“Can I shoot your husband if he annoys me?” Finally getting up off the bed, Wash checked her appearance in the mirror. She had color back and she didn't look stoned out of her gourd. It was a step in the right direction.

“I think he'll have enough self preservation to keep quiet. I hope anyway.” Smiling, Elisabeth left the bedroom and went into the living room. Apparently done with her errands, Maddy was chopping something on the counter and whispering with Jim. They hushed their laughter as soon as they saw Wash.

“No gossiping in my house.” Wash glared as Jim gave her a disgustingly cheerful smile.

“We were most certainly not gossiping.” He gave her a knowing grin, barely acknowledging his wife hitting him on the arm. “I'd ask how your morning was, but I have a fair idea.”

“It was a wonderful morning. I sat on my porch until I was given cake.” Putting as much effort as possible into looking unaffected, Wash sat on a stool and watched Maddy try not to laugh. “Good news girl, you're free.”

“Hold on, I said you can go back to light duty after tomorrow.” Elisabeth cut in sharply before Maddy could respond. “Maddy can stay until then, we can survive another two days without her.”

“I need to get back into the habit of cooking and cleaning for myself.” Wash returned the stern look being directed at her. Then she turned to Jim and smiled sweetly. “And if you make one comment about me wanting an empty house I will not hesitate to stab you in front of your family.”

“Jim is going to mind his manners and keep his mouth shut.” Fixing her husband with an icy stare that did little to curb his mischievous laughter, Elisabeth rested a hand on Wash's shoulder. “Back to the subject at hand though, you still need to rest.”

“If I can't handle cooking and cleaning, I can't go back to work. It's a good dry run. You take Maddy back, and if I need help she can always swing by.” Stealing a piece of fruit from the cutting board, Wash prepared to dig in her heels. “I'm off the pain medication, and that was the main reason she was here.”

“How about I come by and if I need to, I can cook dinner or help clean up anything that's giving the Lieutenant issues. That way I'm still coming by and being useful, but I'm back at the house at night and in the mornings for Zoe.” Maddy dumped the fruit in a large bowl and put it on the counter between Wash and Jim. “And you two play nice or I'll forget to make any dessert later.”

“I have cake, I can be rude all I want.” Wash raised an eyebrow and scooped a large helping onto her plate. “Actually, screw the cake. It's my house, I'll do what I damn well please.”

“Oh, you decided to keep it, that's a total shock.” Jim finally gave up giving her ornery looks and helped himself to the fruit. “You get a chance to look at that file yet?”

“No, it's on my to do list.” Several minutes passed as everyone ate. Looking up to where Maddy was cleaning, Wash nodded to her bedroom. “So I hear you're good at organizing closets.”

“One of my many talents,” Maddy nodded with very little modesty. “I can start after I finish the dishes.”

“I have to go get my other bag from the barracks.” With a sigh, Wash handed her empty plate to Maddy and stood up. “And I have a feeling no one is going to let me carry it.”

“Of course they aren't. I'm adding to your list. No lifting anything more than fifteen pounds until I say otherwise.” Her no nonsense tone was back and Elisabeth helped Maddy put the last of the dishes away. “We'll go get your bag, and you two can talk about business. Jim, make sure you put any leftovers away when you're done. And rinse off your plate.”

The door clicked shut before Jim could finish chewing his food to reply. Watching him with an amused smile, Wash picked up the flash drives she'd been given and fired up the information side by side. Several minutes passed as she caught up. Finally leaning back, Wash rubbed at her side where Elisabeth had removed the bandage.

“Well it seems like you guys are doing fine without me, I can't really think of anything to add.” Tugging her hair back into a ponytail, Wash stood up and grabbed her jacket.

“Um, I don't think you're supposed to leave the house. Elisabeth implied that she'd be right back with your stuff.” Jim made loud noises in the kitchen as he cleaned up after himself. “And you're still on leave.”

“I'm just going to go for a walk to pick some things up at the market.” She motioned him out the door and ignored his pointed stare. “You can escort me if you want, make sure I don't try to chase after any dinosaurs.”

“I see Taylor walking this way, I'm sure he'd be happy to escort you.” Jim barely managed to keep a straight face. “So, speaking of, are you two official now?”

“Good afternoon, Commander.” Wash turned her back to Jim and stepped off the porch. Taylor looked annoyed. “Everything alright?”

“You allowed to be out and about?” Not breaking his stride, Taylor put a hand at the small of her back and tried to steer her back in to the house. When she dug in her heels, literally, he sighed and dropped his hand. “Where's the Doc?”

“Grabbing my other bag from the barracks. Something wrong?” Wash started walking towards the command center when Taylor grabbed her elbow to stop her.

“I asked if you were allowed to be out and about, Lieutenant.” His tone was tight and Jim took that moment to retreat.

“I'll go find my wife, hurry her up a bit.” Giving Wash a small smile, Jim headed quickly towards the barracks.

“Yes, Commander, I am. I've been cleared to start light duty day after tomorrow, so today and tomorrow I'm going back to a normal schedule so it's not a shock to my system. Is that alright with you, sir?” Wash tugged her elbow out of Taylor's grasp and glared at him. She watched the muscle at this jaw clench and she softened her tone. “I'm fine. Walk me to the market? You can keep me out of trouble that way.”

“I can't, I was actually looking for Reynolds when you distracted me.” Taylor put a hand on the small of her back and started them in the direction of the market anyway. “There's some weird readings on the heat sensors. I want to go check it out, make sure Mira's not up to anything else. I might not be by until late.”

“He stopped by this morning and said something about the well. You could try there.” Wash stopped before they reached the main pathway and tightened his shoulder hostler. “Please be careful out there, I can't come to your rescue this time.”

“Don't worry about me, Wash.” Taylor rubbed his hand on her back and gave her a reassuring smile. “You've been grooming Reynolds long enough, let him prove himself.”

“Why don't you just take Jim with you? Then I can watch both the Shannon women worry while pretending like I'm not.” Shaking her head, she started to walk again.

“You're just mad you can't go.” His tone was a little too cheerful and she tried to ignore him but he caught up to her and put his hand back at the base of her spine. Another inch and it would be indecent. “So what's for dinner?”

“I don't know yet, and get your hand off my ass.” Muttering under her breath she smiled politely at a few people who passed by.

“It's not on your ass, it's on your back.” Looking around, Taylor waited until they reached another unoccupied stretch of pathway and lowered his hand. “That's your ass.”

\- - - - -


	4. Interuptions

Dinner might have been a quiet affair if someone hadn't told Maddy where Reynolds was. Knowing Wash had trained him, the girl kept asking questions. Unfortunately, Wash had to admit it was keeping her from fuming. She'd never been a real touchy feely person, and Taylor knew it. He'd probably grabbed her ass specifically to piss her off so she wouldn't worry. Admitting that it worked had made her even angrier.

“So, getting put in charge of the barracks is a promotion of sorts?” Maddy pushed her food around and looked miserable.

“It's exactly a promotion.” Pouring some of Brian's new and improved wine into their glasses, Wash watched Elisabeth check the clock again. While he hadn't gone OTG, Jim was stuck clearing up a bar fight at Boylan's. Passing Elisabeth a glass, Wash raised hers for a toast. “Here's to my clothes being in a closet for the first time in 10 years.”

“It'd been that long? How did you store your things at the barracks?” Clinking her glass to Wash's, Elisabeth gave a small grimace. “I don't think I could manage without a neatly organized system.”

“I had hooks for my uniforms and armor, and everything else stayed in my bags. Not like I have a lot of clothes.” Leaning back and rubbing her stomach, Wash let her self check the clock. “I think I ate too much, again.”

“Well, there's a ton of space left in your closet so you can add things really easily. I can't believe you only own one dress.” Maddy finally looked up from her food and noticed the wine glass. “Isn't that the super charged stuff you helped with, Mom?”

“It's one glass, and you've eaten. Just don't tell your father.” Smiling, Elisabeth toasted her daughter. “And it's barely dark. Stop worrying.”

“You guys worry, too.” The words came out almost as whine and Maddy frowned. Visibly bracing herself, she started talking again in a stronger voice. “I just don't have the same practice at hiding that you do.”

“He's a good soldier, Maddy. Taylor wouldn't have taken him out there if he didn't think Reynolds could handle it.” Wash felt a bit sorry for the girl. “And you're doing a good job. You've already figured out the best way to not worry, and that's to keep busy.”

“Or be angry at him.” Elisabeth smiled over her wine glass at Wash. They shared a commiserating  
look before laughing softly.

“I'm not going to ask.” Maddy started gathering up the dinner plates and headed towards the kitchen. “I think being mad at someone who's out there is weird, and just asking for something bad to happen.”

“She'll learn,” Elisabeth whispered. She was smiling but her voice held a hint of sadness.

“Maybe not, Reynolds isn't as prone to fits of stupidity as some people I won't mention.” Wash kept her voice low as Maddy rifled through the cabinets. With a heavy sigh, Wash turned around. “There's no cake left. If that's what you're looking for.”

“After eating an entire cake, you still want dessert?” Maddy rested her arms on the counters, looking a lot like her father. “There's fruit left, at least.”

“I didn't eat the entire cake, I had help.” Glaring at the girl, Wash heard Elisabeth refilling her wine glass. “And fruit is fine.”

“We should get going. Jim should be home soon. Hopefully. Zoe, are you ready to leave?” Elisabeth looked over the couch to where her youngest had supplies strewn across the floor. “Oh no, look at the mess you've made.”

“I'm almost done.” Zoe called softly. Wash had never seen a quieter child, she'd almost forgotten the girl was there several times. “I can clean up in a second.”

“I'll help.” Maddy went into the living room and let her sister instruct her on which piles were allowed to be put away and which ones shouldn't be touched yet.

It took another ten minutes before the Shannon women were ready to leave. Maddy had a basket with leftovers and craft supplies, and Elisabeth had her bottle of wine. At the front door, Zoe turned and looked up at Wash with an intent face.

“I made you a house warming gift, Lieutenant.” Holding up a small creature, Zoe seemed very serious. “It's an Ankylosaurus. I gave him some garlic, that way the vampires won't come here.”

“That is incredibly thoughtful of you, thank you.” Wash accepted the small dinosaur with a bright smile. Zoe smiled back and hugged Wash's legs before heading out the door.

“I'm sorry, I'm not certain where she's picked up this vampire thing.” Elisabeth smiled and followed her children onto the porch. “I'll talk to her about it later.”

“It's fine, I'll fish out the garlic before I stick it on the mantle.” Smiling, Wash watched them until they turned the corner. In the distance she heard someone yell to open the gate. It wasn't a panicked yell, so Wash assumed everyone was fine. Shutting and locking the door, she inspected the little dinosaur to figure out where exactly the garlic was. “Cough it up, dino. I don't want my house to smell.”

Almost 10 minutes later Wash had managed to cut the dino's mouth open, extract the garlic clove, and sew the mouth back shut. Putting it on the mantle next to some candles and her rifle cleaning stand, she smiled. It was horribly out of place, but she didn't care.

Noises outside drew her to the door, just in time to hear Taylor giving orders. She heard him step on to the porch, and listened as whomever he'd been talking to left. With a cheerful expression she listened as Taylor tried to open the door, and connected with it when it didn't open. The dull thud made her burst into a fit of giggles. She barely managed to muffle her laughter as Taylor changed tactics and knocked briskly.

“I can hear you laughing, Wash.” He sounded tired. Opening the door, Wash motioned for him to enter. “Still feeling spiteful?”

“I think I'm over it now.” Giving him a once over as he pulled off his body armor, Wash checked to make sure he wasn't injured. Satisfied he wasn't bleeding, she went into the small kitchen and started to put together a plate of leftovers. She also tried to not watch him taking off his gun holsters, it felt too domestic. “Figure out what was out there?”

“Eggs. Looks like a Carnotaurus nest, so we're setting up some extra defenses on that side of the fence. Malcolm's trying to figure out if we can safely move them, or if they'll leave on their own.” Taylor made a few pained noises as he tugged off his boots. “Mind if I use your shower?”

“Go ahead, there's spare towels under the sink.” Wash focused on the task at hand and ignored him as he came in the kitchen. “Bathroom's on the other side of the house.”

“Yes, but you're in here.” Taylor stood behind her, with his hands on her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Shouldn't food and a hot shower be your priority?” She moved to reheat the plate and Taylor followed. Turning around to face him, she discovered him invading her personal space. Instead of backing away at her raised eyebrow, he put his hands on the counter, boxing her in. She gave him a stern look. “I'm not showering with you.”

“Don't recall asking you to.” Taylor gave her a slow smile and leaned in to kiss her.

The only part of him that was touching her was his mouth, and Wash didn't like it. She tugged on his belt until he crowded her against the counter then opened her mouth to give him more access. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Wash moaned happily. He reached up one hand and tilted her head to a different angle, rubbing at her hairline with his thumb.

A knock at the door made them both freeze. Taylor was the first move, dropping his arms and taking a step back so she could pass. With a huff, Wash ran a quick hand over her hair and stalked to the door. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she finally called out.

“Who's there?” Wash was impressed she was able to hide her annoyance.

“It's Reynolds, ma'am.” Mark sounded just as tired as Taylor had.

“Everything alright?” Wash opened the door enough to peer out at him. He didn't look like he'd taken time to clean up, but he thankfully didn't seem to be bleeding.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know we're all back in the gates. No one was injured and I'll have a full report ready for you tomorrow, since I know you're back to work soon.” Reynolds nodded and started to walk away.

“Make sure you stop by the Shannon house,” she called after him.

“That's my next stop. Have a good night.”

Wash shut the door and turned to see Taylor heading into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him without a glance in her direction and Wash sagged against the front door to collect herself. Almost immediately there was another knock. With a frustrated sigh, Wash called out again.

“Now what?”

“It's Guzman.” The head of security sounded amused. “Heavy traffic area?”

“Not really, I'm just cranky.” Wash pulled open the door and gave him a blank expression. “Reynolds just left, do you have different news?”

“I was hoping to run some names by you so we can hurry up and promote people. If you aren't busy.” Guzman held up a pad and then a bottle of a dark liquid. “And as bribery I have a house warming gift.”

“What is it?” Wash held the door open and motioned him inside. He looked down at the pile of obviously-not-Wash's armor.

“It's supposed to be bourbon. If you have company I can come back later.” The shower clicked on right as he spoke and Wash gave Guzman a small, humorless smile.

“The Commander's showering here.” Wash held her hand out for the pad, or the bourbon, she didn't care which. “Probably wouldn't hurt to get his input so we don't have to have a second meeting over this. Is the bourbon any good?”

“I haven't tasted it yet. Mind if I dump my stuff here, too?” Guzman waited until she nodded to prop his rifle against the wall near the Commander's gear. He handed her both the pad and the bottle and she moved towards the kitchen while he loosened his armor. Once it was hanging off him, he moved into the kitchen. They both heard the shower cut off, but Guzman seemed to ignore it. “I went ahead and pulled the files of all the names we've been tossing around. I figured we can narrow it down at least.”

“Yeah, I think construction on the new barracks isn't going to start until next week, so we've got a bit of time.” Wash opened several cabinets until she found some low glasses. “I still vote for Reynolds to take over Barracks 1 full time, he's been doing a good job. I know you wanted Adams for Barracks 2, and I can see that. He did a good job when you moved out after Tasha arrived. I think he cried a little when you moved back in.”

“Tasha's old enough to be on her own, and we didn't need a house that size.” Guzman sighed. “Can I put my name on the list for Barracks 3?”

“No. And I'd figure you'd be fighting over who got to move people into the newer building, since it's going to be bigger.” Taylor chimed into the conversation. He hadn't bothered tucking his shirt in, and Wash didn't think he even put on a belt. “Unless Barracks 1 has sentimental value.”

“Well, Barracks 1 has most of the first wave of soldiers, it's sort of a status symbol.” Guzman watched as Wash opened the bottle and splashed a healthy amount in each glass. “I'm sure you're aware some people call Barracks 2 the 'FNG hut'. But since that name started in our building, I try not to take offense.”

“Well, maybe that's what we'll call Barracks 3 from now on.” Wash sniffed at the dark liquid suspiciously. “We can rechristen your building to 'Almost Housebroken'. Are you sure this is supposed to be bourbon? It smells like grain alcohol.”

“You know, neither of you is living in the barracks anymore, so they aren't really 'your' buildings. You can drop the rivalry if you want to.” Taylor took a tentative sip of his drink. “It's close enough to bourbon for my tastes.”

“You don't have taste buds. I think we've all agreed on that already.” Wash and Guzman clinked glasses and each took a sip. They both grimaced at the taste, but shrugged in mutual understanding that they realized they might never be able to fully replicate a good bourbon.

“Who's on the short list for handling the new FNG hut?” Taylor pulled up the file and took another drink.

“I like Reilly. She's still a bit green, but she's got good instincts. And we know she handles stress well.” Wash swirled her drink in her glass.

“Sure you're not biased by her heroic efforts to save your life?” Taylor gave her a playful look. “Maybe we should start worrying about what happened in the tree that night.”

“Only other option I see really is Dunham.” Rolling her eyes at his comments, Wash stayed on the topic at hand. “Keep Reilly in Barracks 1 so she can take over when Reynolds eventually moves out. She'll get lots of practice running things if he keeps going OTG so often. It puts off a real promotion for her, but I think it'll be better career-wise in the long run.”

“I like that plan.” Nodding, Taylor handed the file to Guzman. “We can draw up the paperwork and figure out if we need to actually promote people. Tomorrow we'll work out who's going to be second for Barracks 2 and 3. You still got that plate of leftovers, Wash?”

“Yes, sir.” Wash pulled it out of the warmer and dug out silverware. She noticed Guzman eying the food. “You hungry, too?”

“I am, but I still have a few things I need to do. I'll swing by Tasha's and grab something there. Thanks though.” Guzman nodded to both of them and headed back towards the front door while re-latching his armor. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“Next impromptu meeting we'll invade your new place, don't worry.” Wash gave him a warm smile as Guzman grabbed his rifle and let himself out.

“Remember our first staff meeting? We'd been stuck sharing a tent for a week, and it was raining so hard the fire went out.” Taylor looked around the small house with pride as he ate. “Feels good to see progress.”

“Now you're the only uncivilized one without a house. Although, there is room outside if you want to camp out, relive the old days.” Wiping out Guzman's glass, Wash looked around the house, too. “So how long until I get a roommate? It already feels weird having an empty second bedroom.”

“Enjoy it while you can. Depending on whether or not we stay on track with construction, you might get one with the next pilgrimage. Hopefully we can avoid that, though.” Taylor took a moment to finish his food and handed the plate to her. “Besides, I like the thought of you having a whole house to yourself.”

“Hmm, I wonder why.” Rolling her eyes again, Wash cleaned the plate and put it away. They stood in comfortable silence for a while as they drank the nearly-bourbon.

“I'd actually been planning on getting you out of the barracks for a while. Your name was on the list before all this started.” Taylor finally looked up with a serious expression. “You getting injured just expedited the process.”

“I know.” Reaching out to cover his hand with her own, Wash gave him a warm smile. “Want to take the bourbon on the porch and fuel the rumor mill?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I came by.” Returning her smile, he pulled her hand close and pressed his lips to her wrist. “You feeling alright after your first day without a full time sitter?”

“I'm fine.” She tugged her hand away with some effort. His playful look was quickly changing into something with a bit more heat. “What would your CO think? Hanging around in a lady's house without a chaperone, plying her with liquor so you can make ungentlemanly advances?”

“Well I'd have to inform my CO that the lady plied me with liquor. Hinted she wanted to shower with me earlier, too.” Taylor stood and came into the kitchen. “I think I might need to warn him the lady is a bad influence on me.”

“Oh, yes. I'm a horrible influence on you.” Wash leaned back against the counter and watched him with an amused look. She tilted her head back as he leaned in and kissed her again. Despite the playful banter that led up to it, it was gentle and not nearly as invasive as Wash had been hoping for.

“You're terrible.” He pulled back far enough to look down at her. “Luckily, I'm not as easily corrupted as a lesser man might be. So I'm going to leave before you come up with any other ideas.”

“Scared to sit on the porch? Worried my grandma reputation might taint your hard-ass image?” Wash pulled him back in and bit at his lip. He pushed her back against the counter and kissed her again, more aggressively this time. Just about the time she discovered that he wasn't wearing a belt, he pulled her hands away from his fly and stepped back a bit.

“See, there's that bad influence coming out again.” Cradling her hands loosely in his, Taylor gave her a searching look. “Joking aside. Would you even be comfortable with me staying here over night?”

It was a sobering thought, and one she'd been avoiding since Reynolds had caught them napping. If she was honest with herself, the thought terrified her, but for several reasons that were completely unrelated. She was trying to sort it out when he pulled her back in for a hug. Something on her face made Taylor sigh and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I'm thinking about it,” Wash grumbled into his shoulder.

“The fact you have to think so long and hard says a lot.” He didn't sound hurt. Tilting her face up so he could look in her eyes he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “You're right about the rumor mill. I don't want to toss anything into that machine that can't be taken back unless we're both on the same page. And that's not pressure.”

“I don't want you taking mixed messages away from this.” She tried to put as much emotion as possible on her face so he'd understand.

“I'm not. The message I'm getting is that we should take our own advice, and go slow.” Taylor then gave her his best grin. “Shouldn't be too hard going slow, since you're injured and I'm old.”

“That's not funny,” she laughed and punched him in the arm. He tugged her back into a tight hug and rubbed at her back.

“For someone who's not funny, I sure make you laugh a lot.”

“It's your face, it gets me every time.”

\- - - - -


	5. Epilogue

They'd reached an interesting plateau in their personal relationship after a few weeks. He had dinner at her house almost every night, sometimes lunch if they both had the day off. Some nights they sat on the porch with her friends and he watched her cheat at cards. Some nights they stayed in with her door locked and his orders not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. But he always left before bedtime. Made certain people saw him leave, and held true to his word he'd stop breaking in at odd hours.

Their professional relationship was the same as always. The only change was she'd started 'sir'ing him more frequently. He knew people were confused. The people who knew the truth weren't talking, and the people who didn't know anything had lots to say. It was beginning to wear on him enough that he'd started testing the limits of how far she'd let him go in public. He'd ended up locked out of her house a few times after finding a particular line she didn't want crossed. The most recent being him calling her by her given name outside of the bedroom.

Looking down into the market place, Taylor was reminded that he disliked new pilgrimages just a little bit. There was always at least one person in the group who would flirt outrageously with his Lieutenant. She generally didn't notice or was too busy to care. Once they were inside the gate of colony, it was easy enough to scare them off. He'd hang back while Wash gave speeches and answered questions. He'd stand just close enough to give people the wrong idea. Her own soldiers had eventually started doing most of the work for him, flat out telling people that Wash was off limits.

This pilgrimage was different, for several reasons. Now he could stand as close as he wanted, so long as he didn't touch. He felt no guilt at all when her soldiers told a few guys that she was off limits. Thankfully, there didn't appear to be any one as stubborn as Brian Dullaney in this group. That man had infuriated him the way he completely disregarded all Taylor's looming and glaring. He'd never admit it to Wash, but he had started to admire the man's courage and determination in going after her. Thankfully, just as he'd been about to admit defeat to a botanist, she'd told Taylor to make a play. The woman liked to throw curve balls at him.

This group was different, too, in that he'd been with the crew to go get them from the portal. With Wash still on light duty, and the reshuffling to put more people in places of power, he was stuck doing work he normally delegated. Everyone seemed so honored that he'd picked them up personally. He didn't admit it was because Guzman had just needed a warm body in the security detail. Nor did he admit to Wash that he was happy to have a chance to size up any competition that might have come through while she wasn't around to yell at him for it.

There was always at least one, however, that needed an extra bit of scaring off. This one was blonde, and in the two days he'd been inside the gate the guy had hit on Wash three times already. There were enough contradictions floating around in the rumor mill that Blonde Guy had apparently decided to make a serious play, despite the warnings. Blond Guy was currently leaning against the new science rover with Brian and Malcolm, completely enthralled with what ever Wash was saying. Knowing it was risky, he decided to swing by the rover anyway. Malcolm nudged Brian discreetly as Taylor approached, and they both suddenly had a lot more interest in what Wash was talking about.

“I know it's tempting, but that area is filled with Slashers and we've lost too many people as it is. You can wait on that sample until you're more acclimated to life here.” Wash had her thumbs in her belt loops, and was giving off vibes that she was bored out of her skull. Blonde Guy's smile faded a bit as Taylor came to stand a few steps behind Wash.

“How's orientation coming along?” He kept his voice neutral, not wanting to raise her suspicions. Casually resting a hand on the rover, he shifted so that he was hovering slightly over her, giving a warning of whom she belonged to. It was a clear message, and Taylor saw the moment it was received. Sadly, so did Wash. He just barely managed to lower his hand by the time she'd turned around to glare at him.

“Just peachy, sir.” She looked at him for a heartbeat before shifting to mimic his pose, feet spread apart and fists on her hips. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. She had the audacity to smirk at him. “Care to add anything? Maybe a rule or two I missed?”

“I think, like always, you've done a fine job without my interference.” Taylor bowed his head to his Lieutenant. Brian was turning purple in his effort to keep from laughing. “I'm going to go finish my rounds, and wait for your report.”

“Sounds like a good plan, sir.” She stopped glaring at him long enough to turn her attention to Brian who had started coughing. Malcolm was openly smiling and enjoying the show. As Wash turned her anger towards them, Taylor hurried away. Her tone was not happy. “Don't either of you say a damned word.”

While it was tempting to hear how Malcolm and Brian were going to avoid her wrath, Taylor preferred to retreat until she was done. Hopefully she'd understand that old habits died hard, but he doubted it. It was probably going to result in him getting locked out of her house again.

Before he could get to the stairs of the command center, he got flagged down by one of the newest recruits, Mary Anderson. He only knew her name because Malcolm had insisted she was the best in her field, which had something to do with bugs. She was happy to be in Terra Nova and her general enthusiasm for life was almost at the level of Maddy Shannon's. She'd talked his ear off on the hike from the portal to the colony.

“Yes, ma'am, how can I help you?” He smiled brightly and she smiled back.

“I was just wondering if you had plans tonight.” Mary blushed and ducked her head. “I'm planning a small dinner to thank Dr. Wallace and Dr. Dullaney for getting me here, and I figured the table wouldn't be complete without you. Since you were the final say in getting me here, of course. If you don't already have plans, that is.”

As he was formulating a reply, he saw Mary watching something behind him. Turning, he noticed Wash was just about to reach them. With a cheerful smile, she tucked her arm through his and wrapped her fingers around his bicep. At the rover, Brian had his head down and had completely dissolved into unabashed laughter. Malcolm was patting him on the back and talking in serious tones to the Blonde Guy.

“I don't think we have any plans tonight, do we, sir?” Wash looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. She turned her attention to the shorter woman in front of her and stuck out her free hand. “Dr. Anderson, right? Malcolm said you're an amazing entomologist. Normally I'd have been the one to greet you at the portal, but an injury's kept me inside the gate past few weeks. I'm Lieutenant Washington.”

“It's nice to meet you, Malcolm mentioned you'd be running the survival course.” They shook hands briefly and Mary shifted uncomfortably. “Well, if you're free this evening, we can always add another place setting.”

“We actually do have plans, sorry to say.” Taylor gave her an apologetic look. He then looked at Wash and she smiled benignly back at him. He flexed his arm underneath her fingers, and she just widened her smile a bit. With a sigh he turned back to Mary Anderson. “Lots of reports to go over with a new pilgrimage.”

“Well, another time then.” Mary nodded to them both. “I'd better get to the lab, help them unload the rest of my stuff.”

As the woman hurried towards the new science rover, Wash dropped her grip on his arm and started to move away. Playfully, he pulled her back by her belt and draped an arm across her shoulders. She was clearly still pissed off when she raised her face to look at him.

“Let me go, I have to finish talking to some people.” She put a hand discreetly on his side and pushed. He tightened his grip.

“So, you're mad at me for marking my territory, and decided to get revenge by marking yours? Didn't figure you for the jealous type.” Pulling her closer, he forced her to walk with him towards the stairs to his office. “At least I restrained myself back there with that Blond Guy, I could have made like the Carnos and mounted your rear axle.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Wash hissed at him and tried to pull away again. He just smiled and tugged her closer until she was facing him. She braced a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed. “Let me go. We aren't talking about this right now while we're both on duty.”

“Ha, you're not getting off that easily. You crossed this line first. No retreating.” Wrapping his second arm around her shoulders, he noticed people were starting to pay attention to them. “Smile, Wash, and stop trying to get away. People will think we aren't a happy couple.”

“Right now we aren't.” She stilled in his arms and sighed at him. “You've made your point. And I hope I made mine that we are adults and do not need to resort to underhanded tactics to establish that the other is unavailable.”

“I don't know,” Taylor sighed wistfully and gave her a thoughtful look. “My system's been fairly effective for me so far.”

“Alright, let's try a different line of reasoning. Let me go, or I'm going to kidney punch you.” Wash gave him a hard stare. She realized her mistake as soon he broke into a lazy grin. He started to lean in for a kiss and she pulled away as far as she could. The horrified look on her face just made him smile again. “Oh no, that's not gonna happen.”

“Why not? You were pretty adamant about marking your territory a few minutes ago. Besides, people are starting to stare, and you look like you're about to stab me. That can't be good for morale.” He dropped one arm to her waist and pulled her flush against him, trapping her arms against his chest. “Just a kiss.”

“We're on duty.” The protest was weak and she gave him a defeated look. “I'm going to punch you as soon as you let me go.”

“That's fine. You aren't cleared for full duty yet, so you can't hit me too hard.” He was happy when she tilted her face up to meet him halfway for the kiss. It was brief, and Taylor relaxed his arms as soon as he lifted his head. To his surprise she didn't pull out of his grasp entirely. She stood next to him and let him keep one arm draped across her shoulders. She was still bristling with anger, but he smiled cheerfully anyway. With the show obviously over, everyone was going back to their business. “See? Our first real PDA and we didn't get struck by lightening.”

He grunted as her fist connected with his back, just as she'd warned.


End file.
